HP y la orden del fenix: 13 misterios
by Elmith
Summary: Pardon x la tardanza^^!!! Capi 6 *Pelea a tres bandas!* ME ENCANTAN LAS PELEAS!!!!! Así k aki ls dejo un capi k son 2 kon... peleas a tres bandas^^. Solo decirles k m ncanto scribir esto!! Revieew!! Pliiiiiiiiisss!!!!
1. Arabella

Nota de la autora: Aiya!! Este es mi primer fic, asÃ­ q no sean malos conmigo. A mi me gusta bastante, ya tengo mucha histÃ³ria escrita, pero aÃºn asÃ­ si quieren incluir algÃºn personaje, dar ideas o incluirse ustedes mismos...decÃ­dmelo en un review ^^  
  
Derechos: Los derechos de Harry Potter sÃ³n de J.K. Rowlin, asÃ­ q no me demanden.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del fÃ©nix  
  
Reencuentros  
  
Esa noche Harry no podÃ­a dormir, estaba pensando en la cama. Faltaba tan solo una semana para que fuera su quinceavo cumpleaÃ±os, pero la cosa no podÃ­a ir peor, Voldemort habÃ­a cometido varios asesinatos, sobre todo en paÃ­ses del MediterrÃ¡neo y en concreto Francia y EspaÃ±a.  
  
Per Cornelius Fudge todavÃ­a no habÃ­a abierto los ojos. HÃ¡grid le enviaba cartas desde diferentes partes del mundo, al igual que Sirius, que parecÃ­a tener mucho trabajo.  
  
- Â¡Harryyyyyy! Â¡El desayuno estÃ¡ listoooooooo!  
  
Al final se deberÃ­a haber dormido.  
  
En mesa, Vernon se levantÃ³.  
  
- Debo anunciar una cosa muy importante.  
  
Â¡Vaya sorpresa! Por esas fechas, Vernon Dursley siempre tenÃ­a algo importante que decir.  
  
- Nos iremos una semana a Mallorca para hablar con varias personas que podrÃ­an hacerme la comanda de mi vida, y tÃº, Harry, no vendrÃ¡s-  
  
Estas Ãºltimas palabras las marcÃ³ sÃ­laba por sÃ­laba fuerte y lentamente y tirando todo el agua de su interior por medio de su boca.  
  
- La hija de la seÃ±ora Fig., Arabella, se ha ofrecido voluntaria para cuidarte.  
  
Arabella Figg, Arabella Figg... Â¿De quÃ© le sonaba ese nombre? PodrÃ­a ser que la seÃ±ora Figg le enseÃ±ara una foto de ella. Â¡Un momento! Â¿No era ese uno de los nombres que Dumbledore dijo a...?  
  
- Â¡Claro, eso es!  
  
Y ante la mirada sorprendida del clan Dursley, subiÃ³ corriendo a su cuarto. HabÃ­a una lechuza esperÃ¡ndole.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Â¿Estas bien?, Â¿Te duele la cicatriz?, Â¿Ha ocurrido algo extraÃ±o? Me enterÃ© de que Arabella irÃ¡ a vigilarte unos dÃ­as, Â¡No te separes de ella!. Haz caso a todo lo que te diga.  
  
Estoy escondido en EspaÃ±a, en los Pirineos, donde mÃ¡s muertes ha habido, es raro que no vayan a por ti, tengo una sospecha, aunque muy irreal, pero todo puede ser. Lupin tiene un muy mal presentimiento, y en eso Ã©l nunca se equivoca.  
  
Sirius  
  
Esta carta no le gustÃ³ nada a Harry. Â¿Por quÃ© Sirius no se lo contaba todo?  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente, cuando bajÃ³, ya estaban las maletas preparadas.  
  
- Â¿CuÃ¡ndo os vais?- preguntÃ³ por educaciÃ³n.  
  
- Nada mÃ¡s llegue la seÃ±orita Figg...  
  
En ese momento llamÃ³ una mujer de treinta y algo aÃ±os de aspecto agradable.  
  
- Buenos dÃ­as.  
  
- Â¿NecesitarÃ¡ algo?  
  
-No, gracias.  
  
- Bueno, adiÃ³s.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta, Arabella se quitÃ³ el vestido dejando a la vista una hermosa tÃºnica.  
  
- Â¡Uf! Ya se han ido, no me gustan nada de nada, igual que no me gusta llevar ropa muggle. Debes ser Harry, yo soy Arabella, auror, aunque veo que Sirius te ha hablado de mÃ­. Por cierto, dÃ©jame leer la carta.  
  
Harry no se habÃ­a dado cuenta de que llevaba la carta de Sirius en la mano.  
  
- Curioso, yo tambiÃ©n tengo una sospecha, en el mismo sitio, no puede ser coincidencia, aunque es casi imposible.  
  
- Â¿El quÃ©?  
  
- Que Voldemort persiga a alguien que no existe.  
  
- Â¿Seguro que no existe?- Harry estaba pensando en Colagusano.  
  
- SÃ© en lo que piensas, pero la persona de la que te hablo, lo mas seguro es que no naciera, pero de todas maneras enviarÃ© una carta a Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando terminÃ³ se dirigiÃ³ a Harry.  
  
- Vayamos por partes, lo tengo todo planificado. Me quedarÃ© aquÃ­ hasta el dÃ­a siguiente de tu cumpleaÃ±os. Avisa a tus amigos que de aquÃ­ dos dÃ­as iremos al Diagon Alley. Este aÃ±o no podrÃ¡s ir a casa de tus amigos, asÃ­ que el 1 de Septiembre pasarÃ© a recogerte. Se me olvidaba, el 31 de Julio haremos una fiesta.  
  
Todo esto lo dijo de carrerilla, Harry estaba abrumado. Pronto comprobÃ³ que Arabella era fantÃ¡stica, Â¡Hasta le dejaba volar!. Incluso hacer los deberes de Snape era divertido con ella.  
  
- Harry, despiÃ©rtate ya, que de aquÃ­ media hora tenemos que estar delante de Gringotts.  
  
Â¡No se acordaba! DespuÃ©s de batir el rÃ©cord Guinnes de velocidad en vestirse, arreglarse y comer, montaron en el coche de Arabella, en el cual no fueron menos rÃ¡pido. Al terminar, Harry comprendiÃ³ porquÃ© a HÃ¡grid no le gustaban los vagones de Gringotts.  
  
- Â¡Si que has tardado Harry! Te veo mucho mÃ¡s alto.- ExclamÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- SÃ­, casi me alcanzas- puntualizÃ³ Ron exagerando, porque Ã©l estaba altÃ­simo.  
  
- Usted debe ser Molly Weasley y usted Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Y usted Arabella, encantada.  
  
- Lo mismo digo, por cierto, Â¿no falta una pelirroja?.  
  
- Â¡Es verdad!- exclamÃ³ Harry.- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ Ginny?  
  
- EstÃ¡ en...ja,ja,ja, en...- EmpezÃ³ Fred.  
  
- En casa de...ja,ja,ja, en casa de...- IntentÃ³ continuar George.  
  
Los gemelos ya no paraban de reÃ­r. Ron sonrÃ­o y continuÃ³.  
  
- EstÃ¡ en EspaÃ±a, en casa de una amiga.  
  
Ron tambiÃ©n empezÃ³ a reÃ­rse, Harry estaba desconcertado.  
  
- No le veo nada gracioso en eso.  
  
- Que en esa misma casa tambiÃ©n estÃ¡ el novio de Ginny.- Dijo Hermione  
  
En ese punto las risas de los gemelos y la de Ron se oyeron mÃ¡s fuertes.  
  
Â¿Ginny novio? Â¿Y no se lo habÃ­an dicho? Â¿PorquÃ© Hermione siempre se enteraba de todo y Ã©l de nada?  
  
- Bien, de aquÃ­ ha media hora nos encontramos todos aquÃ­ delante.- Dijo el seÃ±or Weasley.  
  
DespuÃ©s de que Harry fuera a Gringotts fueron a comprar sus cosas y a por unos helados.  
  
- Por cierto, no os habÃ­a dicho que me han hecho perfecta, todavÃ­a no me tocarÃ­a , pero despuÃ©s de las pruebas no oficiales de los TIMOS han decidido que puedo ocupar ese puesto.  
  
- Felicidades Hermione.- exclamÃ³ Ron.- Para algo eres la mÃ¡s inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
- Felicidades.  
  
- Harry, te noto preocupado. Â¡Harry!, Â¿me escuchas?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- Que te noto preocupado.  
  
- No me pasa nada.  
  
- Hermione tiene razÃ³n, suelta Harry, somos todo oÃ­dos.  
  
- Fijaos en la carta que me enviÃ³ Sirius.  
  
Harry les contÃ³ la reacciÃ³n de Arabella y la conversaciÃ³n que habÃ­an tenido luego.  
  
- Si que es extraÃ±o, no le veo la lÃ³gica por ningÃºn lado. Â¿Para que persigue TÃº-Ya-Sabes-Quien a una persona inexistente.  
  
- Â¿Si esa persona no existiera crees que el Innombrable la buscarÃ­a?  
  
- Entonces, Â¿porquÃ© escondieron su nacimiento?  
  
- Piensa un poco Ron, pues por los mismos motivos por que Quien-Ya-Sabes la busca.  
  
- Â¿Y cuales son esos motivos, sabelotodo?  
  
- Ni idea.- acabÃ³ haciÃ©ndose la sorda.  
  
- Tengo curiosidad por una cosa, Hermione,- interrumpiÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- Â¿Al final fuiste a Bulgaria con VÃ­ktor Krum?  
  
Hermione pareciÃ³ animarse un poco.  
  
- SÃ­, me fui las dos primeras semanas de Julio. Su familia es muy simpÃ¡tica y Bulgaria es un lugar muy bonito. Me lo pasÃ© muy bien con VÃ­ktor, Â¡incluso me enseÃ±Ã³ un poco de bÃºlgaro!  
  
Ron parecÃ­a que iba a explotar, viendo como estaban las cosas, decidiÃ³ cambiar de tema.  
  
- Por cierto, el dÃ­a de mi cumpleaÃ±os harÃ© una fiesta, estÃ¡is todos invitados.  
  
- Â¡Que bien!  
  
- SÃ­ muy bien.  
  
- Â¿PorquÃ© te has puesto asÃ­, Ron?  
  
- DÃ©jalo Hermione, ya se le pasarÃ¡.  
  
- Te gusta Hermione- dijo Harry apÃ¡rtandolo un poco mientras Hermione compraba unos libros.  
  
- No me gusta- contestÃ³ colorado y mirÃ¡ndola de reojo.  
  
- Vamos...se sincero conmigo.  
  
Ron no le hacÃ­a caso, se habÃ­a quedado embobado mientras se ponÃ­a una greÃ±a a su lugar.  
  
- Es linda- murmurÃ³ como hipnotizado.  
  
- VÃ­ste, Â¡te gusta!- exclamÃ³ triunfal.  
  
- Â¿DecÃ­ais?  
  
- Nada importante, te lo juro- el rojo de la cara de Ron era incluso mÃ¡s intenso que su cabello.  
  
HabÃ­an llegado a Gringotts los Ãºltimos, asÃ­ que se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.  
  
Los dÃ­as que quedaban hasta su cumpleaÃ±os los pasÃ³ organizando la fiesta, pensando en la carta de Sirius y practicando quidditch.  
  
El dÃ­a del cumpleaÃ±os los primeros en venir fueron los Weasley.  
  
- Harry, tengo una noticia estupenda, Dumbledore te deja venir todo el mes a mi casa.  
  
- Â¡Es fantÃ¡stico, Ron!  
  
En ese momento entrÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Â¿Ron te lo contÃ³?. Dumbledore pensarÃ¡ que no hay peligro, Â¡eso es magnÃ­fico!  
  
- Vaya, los invitados sorpresa se retrasan.- murmurÃ³ Arabella.  
  
- Â¿Invitados sorpresa?  
  
- Vaya, se me escapÃ³. Por ahÃ­ vienen.  
  
Por la ventana se veÃ­a la silueta de un hombre de proporciones gigantes con un perro, tambiÃ©n enorme y un hombre que se parecÃ­a terriblemente a...  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Son Lupin, Sirius y HÃ¡grid!!!- gritÃ³ Harry.  
  
Al entrar, lo primero que hizo Sirius fue comprobar que nadie les perseguÃ­a, luego volviÃ³ a su apariencia normal.  
  
- Bien, ya estamos todos, Â¡ahora tocan los regalos!- dijo Arabella.  
  
Todos los regalos fueron fantÃ¡sticos. Ron le regalÃ³ una caja con accesorios para la Saeta de Fuego, Hermione una caja que sÃ³lo podÃ­a abrir su dueÃ±o y se hacÃ­a grande por dentro.  
  
HÃ¡grid le hizo unos pasteles, que Harry decidiÃ³ dejar para otro dÃ­a. Pero lo mejor fue el regalo de Sirius y Lupin: una moto voladora.  
  
DespuÃ©s de un rato de bailar, hablar y hacer carreras en escoba y utilizar la moto, llegÃ³ la hora de comer.  
  
- Ahora toca el pastel.- informÃ³ Arabella.  
  
En ese momento entrÃ³ una lechuza, era de color blanco con manchas doradas que traÃ­a un sobre que Harry leyÃ³ en voz alta.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
No te conozco ni tÃº a mÃ­, soy la amiga de Ginny. Te escribo en nombre de los cuatro, ya sabes, Ginny, Jhon, yo y uno mÃ¡s. Te escribo yo porque... porque me gusta mucho escribir y porque sÃ­. Te enviamos esta carta para decirte que el regalo lo estamos preparando, probablemente lo acabaremos hoy, te gustarÃ¡ muchÃ­simo. Cuando estÃ© hecho te enterarÃ¡s enseguida, Â¡saldrÃ¡ en la portada del Profeta y todo!. Al principio Ginny no querÃ­a, porque digamos que comporta ciertos riesgos, pero de esta manera mato tres pÃ¡jaros de un tiro. Te hacemos un regalo, ayudo a una persona y descubro ciertas cosas.  
  
La amiga de Ginny.  
  
- Lo Ãºnico que espero es que no se metan en lÃ­os.- murmurÃ³ HÃ¡grid.  
  
- A mi me parece que ya estÃ¡n de lleno en Ã©l.- contestÃ³ Lupin.  
  
- Lo mÃ¡s importante es que no hagan nada ilegal.- dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
- Esperas demasiado.- concluyÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Â¡La fiesta continÃºa!- gritÃ³ Arabella.  
  
La fiesta continuÃ³, Harry no se acordÃ³ de la carta en todo el dÃ­a hasta que se fueron todos.  
  
- Arabella, Â¿CuÃ¡l crees que serÃ¡ el regalo?  
  
- No quiero ni pensarlo.  
  
- AsÃ­ que tienes una sospecha...  
  
- Pero no te la pienso decir si no me dan permiso, cosa que no ha pasado. Y si quieres despertarte pronto para ir a casa de los Weasley, mejor acostarte pronto, que ya es media noche.  
  
La verdad es que Harry tenÃ­a sueÃ±o asÃ­ que no tardÃ³ en hacerle caso. 


	2. ¿Sueño o realidad?

Buenas!!! Aqi el capi 2. Veo q no tengo muxo exito X( SÃ³lo 2 reviews!!!!! Y 1 no vale. Bueno Lucre, veo q pusiste review!!! En serio no me creia q ubieras puesto eso!!!!  
  
Harry es mio!!!! Solo mio!!!!!!! Solo q se lo deje a la Rowling xq se veia en un apuro pobreciiiita :P  
  
La verdad es que Harry tenÃ­a sueÃ±o asÃ­ que no tardÃ³ en hacerle caso.  
  
Harry tuvo un sueÃ±o muy raro. Estaba en una catedral vacÃ­a, una catedral muy grande.  
  
- Â¿Hay alguien?  
  
Sus palabras resonaron por toda la pared, pero nadie le contestÃ³. De pronto vio dos chicas y dos chicos que entraban a la catedral. Una de ellas dijo:  
  
- Ya estÃ¡ aÃ§Ã­.  
  
- Dis-li algo.- le dijo uno de los chico.  
  
- Harry, soy la amiga de Ginny, este es su novio, ella es Ginny y Ã©l es un amigo nuestro. No te podemos ver pero puedo sentir que estas aquÃ­, sÃ­guenos.  
  
A Harry esto le resultÃ³ muy raro, le parecÃ­a un sueÃ±o demasiado real. Ahora estaban poniendo unos encanterios muy extraÃ±os por todas partes y mojando el suelo con un lÃ­quido muy extraÃ±o.  
  
- Â¿Estas segura de lo que haces?.- murmuro Ginny.  
  
- Estate tranquila. Hace tiempo que planeo esto.  
  
- Te la puedes creer Ginny. Creo que nadie puede planear con tanto detalle.  
  
- Bien, ahora dejaremos las cÃ¡maras en sus sitios.  
  
Ahora estaban dejando unas cÃ¡maras en los extremos de cada banco y al lado de cada una bola blanca. Luego hablÃ³ el chico que era amigo de Ginny.  
  
- Harry, seguramente tÃº no lo verÃ¡s pero para nosotros las bolas plateadas han hecho invisibles las cÃ¡maras.  
  
- La razÃ³n de esto es que tÃº tambiÃ©n eres invisible, ya que has venido en sueÃ±os.- comunicÃ³ la amiga de Ginny.  
  
A Harry esto no le gustaba nada. La chica murmurÃ³ algÃºn hechizo.  
  
- Venid, vendrÃ¡n pronto, escondeos debajo de mi capa.  
  
- Esto no me gusta nada.  
  
- A mÃ­ tampoco Ginny, pero no hay modo de detenerla.  
  
- No seÃ¡is cagicas.  
  
Por lo que Harry veÃ­a se habÃ­an puesto una capa invisible, igual que la suya, ya que ahora los veÃ­a con mÃ¡s claridad. Por eso mismo, antes no podÃ­a distinguir sus rasgos.  
  
- Harry, si te acercas para descubrir como somos se acabarÃ¡ tu sueÃ±o, asÃ­ que mejor no te acerques.- le dijo la que, estaba claro, llevaba a cabo todo este lÃ­o.  
  
- Tenemos que ir al patio.  
  
- Collons! Ja m'has xafat.  
  
- Es que no soportes res.  
  
- M'estÃ¡s posant de mal ostia.  
  
- Sempre et fique de mal ostia.  
  
- Xicos, soy inglesa Â¿recordÃ¡is?  
  
- Tiene razÃ³n.  
  
- Tu siempre defendiendo a la novia- contestaron dos voces al unÃ­sono.  
  
Harry les siguiÃ³, con cautela de no acercarse mucho. Pronto llegaron a una puerta muy extraÃ±a que a Harry le dio la impresiÃ³n de que no era de la iglesia, mas bien le dio la impresiÃ³n que ningÃºn muggle podrÃ­a ver nunca esa puerta. La misma impresiÃ³n tuvo del patio, que a Harry le recordÃ³ demasiado al cementerio donde estuvo el aÃ±o pasado, la diferencia es que no tenÃ­a lÃ¡pidas y estaba recubierto, por un techo.  
  
- Veo que tus amigos lo hicieron bien, menudo techo, es indestructible.  
  
- No lo creas, si asÃ­ fuera estarÃ­amos en peligro.  
  
- Me pienso que ya estamos en peligro.  
  
- Ginny, te he dicho que todo saldrÃ¡ bien. Â¿Hiciste la pociÃ³n?  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- Cuando yo os lo diga os la tomÃ¡is.  
  
Repitieron el ritual de hacer hechizos y echar pociones, aunque diferentes, y ademÃ¡s, echo unos polvos, que por la claridad con que Harry los veÃ­a, adivinÃ³ que eran invisibles.  
  
- Bien, tomÃ¡osla.  
  
De repente la capa creciÃ³ y el novio de Ginny murmurÃ³.  
  
- Â¿PorquÃ© escogiste esta forma?  
  
- Para poder ir mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido.  
  
- Â¿Y tÃº?  
  
- Para escapara fÃ¡cilmente. Harry, nos hemos transformado en animales, por ese motivo no notarÃ¡n nuestra presencia, ya que Voldemort puede captar la presencia de distintas personas, pero todos los animales los siente igual, y ya me encarguÃ© de que hubiera muchos animales por aquÃ­.  
  
- Haz el favor de no decir el nombre, por favor.  
  
- Vamos, no pasa nada. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort  
  
- Estoy segura que todo saldrÃ¡ mal.  
  
Â¿Voldemort?, esto no le gustaba nada. Â¿Y como era que no tenÃ­an miedo a decir su nombre?  
  
- Ya vienen. Tenemos que ir.  
  
Fueron otra vez dentro de la catedral. Al cabo de un minuto, entro una multitud en la catedral, cuando el primero iba a pasar por el primer banco, las cÃ¡maras se dispararon sin ruido.  
  
Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta que llevaba al patio Harry vio como desaparecÃ­a una cÃ¡mara dentro de la capa.  
  
- Sabes quÃ©. Tengo curiosidad por saber cÃ³mo es Voldemort. Nunca lo vi.  
  
- Es horrible. Te lo aseguro.  
  
- MÃ¡s feo que el Plana no.  
  
- Vamos, es la hora. Harry, no te separes de nosotros.  
  
Ellos volvieron a atravesar la puerta que llevaba al patio. Harry sintiÃ³ un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que conocÃ­a muy bien: Voldemort estaba allÃ­. Cuando mirÃ³ la escena vio una escena parecida a la de final de curso del aÃ±o pasado, Un circulo de mortÃ­fagos y en su centro Voldemort con Peter Pettigrew. La diferencia es que no eran los mismos mortÃ­fagos y que, segÃºn la impresiÃ³n de Harry, que alguien, dentro de una capa invisible no paraba de tirar fotos.  
  
- Â¿La habÃ©is descubierto?.- silbÃ³ la frÃ­a voz de Voldemort.  
  
- No mi seÃ±or.- contestÃ³ alguna persona del cÃ­rculo. La cÃ¡mara iba loca.  
  
- Â¡InÃºtiles!, La necesito, y la quiero aquÃ­, conmigo, para matarla.  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡ seguro de que existe?  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo te atreves a dudar de Lord Voldemort?  
  
El hombre que habÃ­a hablado se retorciÃ³ de dolor bajo el encantamiento Crucio. Harry sintiÃ³ que la cabeza le iba a explotar.  
  
- Â¡Claro que existe! Ya lo ha demostrado cuatro veces. Son suficientes.  
  
De repente Harry vio como la arena de los pies de Colagusano se convertÃ­a en una base blanca. Voldemort estaba de espaldas a Ã©l y no se daba cuenta y los mortÃ­fagos estaban paralizados.  
  
- Ahora.- oyÃ³ el breve murmullo de la causante de todo eso.  
  
La capa se abombÃ³ mas y se elevÃ³ por los aires, cuando estaban sobre encima de Pettigrew lanzaron una copa de cristal que se cerrÃ³ hermÃ©ticamente con la plataforma en la que estaba Colagusano, tambiÃ©n paralizado. La jaula se elevÃ³ por los aires y se introdujo debajo de la capa.  
  
Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta, echo el hechizo Avada Kedavra, pero consiguieron esquivarlo y le dio al techo, donde se abriÃ³ un agujero por el que pasaron rÃ¡pidamente mientras se cerraba.  
  
En ese punto Harry se mareo y despertÃ³ en la cama. TodavÃ­a eran las cuatro de la maÃ±ana. Todo lo que habÃ­a soÃ±ado, Â¿habÃ­a pasado en realidad? Se quedÃ³ en la cama pensando hasta que una lechuza llamÃ³ a la puerta. Â¡Ya eran las cinco y media!  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Â¡Wow! Â¡Lo hemos conseguido! Â¿Te lo puedes creer? Nada mÃ¡s pasar por el agujero Jaime y Ginny se convirtieron en personas. Voldemort nos estuvo persiguiendo bastante tiempo, pero conseguimos escapar. Cogimos ventaja y aterrizamos en un bosque, allÃ­ nos convertimos en humanos y aparetimos en mi casa con Pettigrew. Luego volvimos mi amigo y yo a la catedral a por las cÃ¡maras. Cuando salÃ­amos por la puerta perdieron la inmovilidad y no tuvimos mas remedio que apareter en mi casa otra vez. No veas el espectÃ¡culo que dimos al llegar. Yo aullando, mi amigo saltando como un loco, Ginny llorando y Jaime, bueno, ya sabes, consolando a Ginny. TodavÃ­a no me lo creo. Â¿Te gustÃ³ nuestro regalo?  
  
La rescatadora.  
  
Harry tampoco se lo podÃ­a creer, Â¿cÃ³mo habÃ­an conseguido hacerle aparecer ahÃ­?Â¿Y cÃ³mo habÃ­a podido escapar de Voldemort, consiguiendo atrapar a Colagusano?  
  
- Â¡Arabella!, Â¡Arabella!  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© quieres a estas horas de la maÃ±ana?  
  
- No seas perezosa. Â¡Atraparon a Peter Pettigrew!  
  
- Â¿QUÃ‰?  
  
- Â¡FÃ­jate!  
  
- Si no me explicas esta carta creo que no conseguirÃ© entender nada.  
  
Harry le explicÃ³ todo su sueÃ±o mientras a cada palabra Arabella se ponÃ­a mÃ¡s pÃ¡lida. Al final le expresÃ³ todas sus dudas.  
  
- Creo que te puedo contestar todas tus preguntas.  
  
- Â¿De verdad?  
  
- SÃ­. Pero no te dirÃ© las respuestas sin permiso de cierta gente.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo?  
  
- CÃ³mo Dumbledore. Y ahora vÃ­stete, que pronto iremos a casa de tu amigo.  
  
Â¡Casi no se acordaba! CÃ³mo todavÃ­a era muy temprano Harry decidiÃ³ que podrÃ­a ir bastante lento, y como tardaron mucho en encontrar sus cosas, llegaron a la casa de Ron a las diez.  
  
- Â¡Harry!,Â¡Harry!,Â¡FÃ­jate en la noticia tan fantÃ¡stica!  
  
- Un momento, atraparon a Peter Pettigrew.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo lo sabes?  
  
- Tengo derecho a saber cuales son mis regalos de cumpleaÃ±os.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- Que ese era el regalo de cumpleaÃ±os que me tenÃ­an preparado Ginny, sus amigos y su novio.  
  
- Y pretendes que te crea.  
  
- TÃº ayÃºdame con el baÃºl y ya veremos.  
  
Cuando entraron el seÃ±or Weasley tenÃ­a la cara pÃ¡lida.  
  
- Â¿SabÃ©is quien es una de las chicas que atraparon a Peter Pettigrew?  
  
- Â¿Ginny?- preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo lo sabes?  
  
Harry les contÃ³ todo su sueÃ±o y despuÃ©s les enseÃ±Ã³ la carta. Arthur Weasley, al igual que Arabella, se iba poniendo pÃ¡lidos a cada palabra que salÃ­a de la boca de Harry.  
  
- Tengo que enviar una carta urgente.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es lo que pasa?  
  
- Â¡Fred!,Â¡George! Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ©is aquÃ­?  
  
- Hola hermanito, nosotros tambiÃ©n nos alegramos de verte. Hola Harry.  
  
- Hola.  
  
En ese instante aparecieron la seÃ±ora y el seÃ±or Weasley.  
  
- Bien chicos, nos vamos al Ministerio de la Magia espaÃ±ol. Vosotros os quedÃ¡is.  
  
- Pero mamÃ¡.  
  
- Nada de peros, cuando volvamos tenÃ©is que estar vestidos y aseados.  
  
- MamÃ¡, que ya no somos bebes.  
  
- Pues lo parecÃ©is, Â¡Chao!  
  
- Â¿Alguien nos puede explicar que pasa?  
  
Harry volviÃ³ a explicar todo lo que habÃ­a pasado sin omitir ningÃºn detalle y les enseÃ±Ã³ la carta.  
  
- Â¡Wow! Â¡Que chica tan fantÃ¡stica!.- exclamÃ³ George.  
  
- SÃ­, que ganas de conocerla.  
  
- Ven Harry.  
  
Dejaron a los gemelos pensando como serÃ­a la amiga de Ginny y subieron a la habitaciÃ³n de Ron.  
  
- Â¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- Pues la chica esa debe ser muy poderosa, alguien no consigue escapar de Voldemort atrapando a uno de los mortÃ­fagos que menos le interesa que sepan que exista sin un rasguÃ±o asÃ­ como asÃ­.  
  
- Eso mismo le dije a Arabella. Me dijo que tenÃ­a la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, pero no me lo pensaba decir sin el permiso de Dumbledore.  
  
- Entonces el asunto debe ser importante.  
  
- Â¡Harry, Ron, bajad!- gritÃ³ Fred.  
  
Cuando llegaron a bajo vieron una figura de una chica de catorce aÃ±os pelirroja y muy guapa.  
  
- Â¡Harry, Ron!  
  
- Â¡Ginny!, hermanita, Â¿te encuentras bien?  
  
- Ha sido horroroso, no tendrÃ­a que haberle hecho caso, podrÃ­amos haber muerto.  
  
- Pero salisteis sin ningÃºn rasguÃ±o.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo lo sabes, Harry?  
  
- Porque estuve allÃ­.  
  
- Â¡PensÃ© que era un cuento que se habÃ­a inventado para darme Ã¡nimos!, Â¡No pensÃ© que pudiera llegar a tanto!  
  
- Â¿A tanto de quÃ©?  
  
- Ella te lo dirÃ¡, si quiere.  
  
Â¿HabÃ­a una conspiraciÃ³n por ocultarle cosas o quÃ©? ParecÃ­a que todo el mundo estaba empeÃ±ado en no decirles nada.  
  
- Bien, nosotros vamos arriba, si sucede algo importante avisÃ¡is- dijo George.  
  
Cuando ya estaban arriba se oyÃ³ un ruido en la chimenea.  
  
Dejad revieww plis. Ya saben, los chocolates y las calabazas en CHEK TO A REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, Chao!! Y aviso q si no ponen reviews no contÃ­nuo el fic!! Al menos 3 x capiiii, aunque sea para decir que es malÃ­simo. (Ya me estoy poniendo pesada Â¬Â¬) Chao!!!! 


	3. Los otros

Bueno, este tengo mÃ¡s reviews!!!! Aunque la mitad o mÃ¡s sÃ³n de mi mejor amiga y relaciones pÃºblicas, este capi va por ti!!!!!. CÃ³mo se nota que quieres llegar a la parte en que pasa eso que es importante para lo de despuÃ©s ^^. Bueno Ralkm, Lucre me dijo que leyendo dos o tres veces el capi se entendÃ­a mejor, por si te sirve de ayuda. Si es por lo de las frases en catalÃ¡n me lo dice y las trduzco, aunque creo que sÃ³n fÃ¡ciles de entender. Necesito al menos dos personas que quieran incluirse en el fic!!!! Pliiiis!!!! Si alguien quiere que me lo diga por un review.  
  
Bueno, ya os dije que Harry era mÃ­o no? Pues eso.  
  
- Bien, nosotros vamos arriba, si sucede algo importante avisÃ¡is- dijo George.  
  
Cuando ya estaban arriba se oyÃ³ un ruido en la chimenea. ApareciÃ³ un chico alto, muy moreno, con el pelo negro y los ojos muy azules. A Harry le recordÃ³ ligeramente a Diggory.  
  
- Â¡Jhon!- exclamÃ³ Ginny besÃ¡ndole. No hacÃ­an falta mÃ¡s explicaciones.  
  
- Â¿Pero que haces aquÃ­?  
  
- Dumbledore vino y hablÃ³ con mis padres quiere que vayamos a Hogwarts, y despuÃ©s de mucho insistir me dejaron venir aquÃ­. A lo mejor Sindar tambiÃ©n viene.  
  
- Â¿Sindar?- se extraÃ±Ã³ Harry.  
  
- SÃ­ es el apellido de mi amiga, bueno en realidad Porter- aclarÃ³ Ginny.  
  
- Â¡Pero si Porter es el apellido de una famosa familia inglesa de aurores!- exclamÃ³ Ron.  
  
- SÃ­, eso es. Yo me apellido BoscÃ . Mi madre es inglesa pero mi padre no.- explicÃ³ Jhon.  
  
- Â¿No serÃ¡s acaso el hijo de los aurores que descubrieron el paradero de...?- preguntÃ³ Ron excitadÃ­simo.  
  
- Bueno, sÃ­, ese soy yo, pero no hace falta hablar de eso, Â¿vale?- dijo mientras se le ensombrecÃ­a el rostro.  
  
- No nos preocupemos por cosas que pasaron- interrumpiÃ³ Harry- Â¿Jugamos un partido de quidditch?  
  
- SÃ­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­Ã­!!!!- exclamaron al unÃ­sono cinco voces.  
  
- Â¡Fred, George!- se asustÃ³ Ginny.  
  
- Parece que nuestros zapatos funcionan.  
  
- Me parece que sÃ­ George.  
  
- Â¿Vuestros zapatos?  
  
- Â¡Â¡Jhon!!- exclamaron a la vez.  
  
- No nos digas que tÃº eres el novio de Ginny.  
  
- Pues sÃ­ Fred, pues sÃ­.  
  
- Â¿Y que haces aquÃ­?  
  
- Pues este aÃ±o irÃ© a Hogwarts y me dejaron venir a aquÃ­.  
  
- Â¡FantÃ¡stico!  
  
- Â¿Vamos a jugar ya o quÃ©?- se impacientÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Â¿De que conocÃ­as a mis hermanos?- preguntÃ³ Ron de camino.  
  
- No los conocÃ­a de persona, solamente de carta.  
  
- Pues te aprecian mucho- dijo Harry.  
  
- SÃ­. Es que hace tres aÃ±os que empezamos a escribirnos.  
  
El partido resultÃ³ muy entretenido. Harry y Ron enseguida se hicieron amigos de Jhon, se parecÃ­a terriblemente a los gemelos, Harry descubriÃ³ que algunas bromas de los gemelos las habÃ­an creado gracias a Ã©l, pero no soltÃ³ prenda sobre Sindar.  
  
Siendo ya casi de noche se escuchÃ³ la voz del seÃ±or Weasley.  
  
- Â¡Venid!  
  
Cuando ya estuvieron dentro, Harry se fijÃ³ que la seÃ±ora Weasley estaba ligeramente pÃ¡lida.  
  
- Bien chicos, como ya deberÃ©is saber Jhon se quedarÃ¡ con nosotros hasta el 1 de septiembre, cuando irÃ¡ a Hogwarts- empezÃ³ Arthur- Bien, la amiga de Ginny tambiÃ©n irÃ¡ a Hogwarts, segÃºn a dicho Dumbledore, pero si no cambia la cosa, vendrÃ¡ aquÃ­ el 30 de septiembre.  
  
Jhon puso cara de preocupado, y escuchÃ³ que Ginny le dijo muy flojo:  
  
- Â¿Crees que lo habrÃ¡ hecho?  
  
- No lo sÃ©, ya sabes como es ella.  
  
- Pero piensas que sÃ­.  
  
- SÃ­, siempre se sale con la suya, y mÃ¡s en cosas de esas, es natural.  
  
Harry decididamente pensÃ³ que algo muy raro pasaba.  
  
- Â¡Fred, George, a poner la mesa!- gritÃ³ Molly Weasley.  
  
DespuÃ©s de cenar, Harry fue directo a la habitaciÃ³n de Ron y vio que sÃ³lo tenÃ­a dos camas.  
  
- Que raro, pensÃ© que Jhon vendrÃ­a aquÃ­.  
  
- Seguramente irÃ¡ a la habitaciÃ³n de mis hermanos.  
  
- A mÃ­ me cae estupendamente, aunque es difÃ­cil mantener una conversaciÃ³n con Ã©l sin que te suelte alguna Â¿Y a ti?  
  
- A mÃ­ tambiÃ©n, me gustarÃ­a que en Hogwarts viniera con nosotros.  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
Harry intentÃ³ dormirse, pero no podÃ­a, un enjambre de preguntas rondaban su cabeza. Â¿PorquÃ© no vendrÃ­a el 30 de septiembre y no ahora?, Â¿QuÃ© era lo que seguramente habÃ­a hecho?, Â¿Por quÃ© no querÃ­an decir nada de ella?, Â¿CÃ³mo diablos habÃ­a conseguido lo de Colagusano?, Â¿QuÃ© era lo que querÃ­a averiguar?, Â¿Y cÃ³mo serÃ­a ella?  
  
- Ron.  
  
- Grrrr  
  
- Â¿PorquÃ© crees que no la dejan venir ya?  
  
- Â¡Yo que sÃ©!, duÃ©rmete, anda.  
  
Pero no podÃ­a, al final se durmiÃ³ al tiempo de una extraÃ±a canciÃ³n que surgiÃ³ en su mente que no alcanzaba a entender.  
  
PasÃ³ una semana sin mas novedades, parecÃ­a que conocÃ­an a Jhon de toda la vida, llegÃ³ una carta de Hermione diciÃ©ndoles que esperaba que estuvieran bien y que deseaba conocer al novio de Ginny (ese soy yo, murmurÃ³ Jhon inflando el pecho). La maÃ±ana que hacÃ­a ocho desde que Harry habÃ­a llegado, mientras estaban comiendo una extraÃ±a lechuza.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pone?- preguntÃ³ el seÃ±or Weasley.  
  
- Bill vendrÃ¡ de aquÃ­ dos semanas.- contestÃ³ la seÃ±ora Weasley.  
  
- Â¿Bill Weasley, el...?- se escuchÃ³ decir a Jhon.  
  
- SÃ­ ese, le contestÃ³ Ginny antes de que pudiera acabar.  
  
- Vale- acabÃ³ Jhon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Harry estaba desconcertado, otra vez escondiÃ©ndole cosas.  
  
Las siguientes 2 semanas pasaron sin ningÃºn echo extraÃ±o. . La maÃ±ana de la llegada de Bill, Harry se despertÃ³ muy tarde, al igual que Ron. Al bajar, Bill ya habÃ­a llegado.  
  
- Ya bajasteis tardones.  
  
- Buenas Bill.  
  
- Hola Harry. Ron, Â¿no me saludas?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- Veo que no estÃ¡s en condiciones.  
  
- Â¿Ya os levantasteis? Vestios, que de aquÃ­ poco vamos a comer.- dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
- Â¿Ya?- exclamÃ³ Ron.  
  
- SÃ­ ya.  
  
A la hora de comer, Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de Bill, escuchÃ³ que este le decÃ­a a Jhon:  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© tal?, Â¿CÃ³mo van las cosas?, Â¿Y NÃ¡rloth con su...?  
  
- Bien, bastante bien, no le gusta que hablen mucho de eso, y se enfada muchÃ­simo cuando la intentan ayudar, vamos, como siempre.  
  
- Ya- dijo con un tono de preocupaciÃ³n en la voz.  
  
Â¿De quÃ© se conocerÃ­an esos dos? Harry estaba hartÃ­simo de tanto misterio.  
  
Lo que quedaba de semana pasÃ³ normal, aunque Harry no consiguiÃ³ descubrir de que se conocÃ­an Bill y Jhon, cosa que habÃ­a comentado con Ron. El 30 de septiembre, al fin, llegÃ³.  
  
Esa maÃ±ana, se notaba la excitaciÃ³n en el aire. Â¡Ese dÃ­a conocerÃ­an por fin a la extraÃ±a amiga de Ginny! A eso de las doce llamaron a la puerta.  
  
- Â¡Ginny, abre la puerta!, Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ tu padre?  
  
- No lo sÃ© mamÃ¡  
  
- Siempre se va cuando mÃ¡s lo necesito. Va Ginny abre la puerta a tu amiga.  
  
Ginny fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, Harry vio que se abalanzaba sobre una rara figura encapuchada.  
  
- Â¡QuÃ© contenta estoy de verte! Â¿Pero que te pasa?  
  
- Nada, nada.- murmurÃ³ una voz, que de tan triste y bella rompÃ­a el corazÃ³n.  
  
- Pues creo que yo sÃ­ que sÃ© lo que pasa y tambiÃ©n sÃ© de ciertas personas a las que no les va a gustar nada.  
  
La chica no dijo nada y se encaminÃ³ hacia la escalera con la cabeza gacha y transportando un pesado baÃºl. Al llegar hasta ella soltÃ³ el baÃºl y empezÃ³ a subir.  
  
Harry se fijo que iba envuelta en una capa verde que le tapaba todo, incluso los ojos. Jhon tenÃ­a cara preocupada.  
  
- No me digas que lo hiciste.  
  
CÃ³mo Ãºnica respuesta, la chica girÃ³ la cabeza hacia la ventana y se vio que una brillante lÃ¡grima surcaba su rostro tapado por la sombra de la capucha.  
  
- Te dije que no lo hicieras.  
  
- HabrÃ­a sido peor.- murmurÃ³ acabando de subir la escalera.  
  
Ginny la siguiÃ³, y bajÃ³ al cabo de un rato con la cabeza gacha.  
  
- Se ha tomado una pociÃ³n para dormir sin soÃ±ar, no la podrÃ©is conocer hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
En ese momento bajÃ³ George seguido por Fred.  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ tu amiguita?- preguntÃ³ este Ãºltimo.  
  
- EstÃ¡ arriba, durmiendo en mi habitaciÃ³n. No la molestÃ©is, se ha tomado una pociÃ³n para dormir sin soÃ±ar. Si querÃ©is llevad este baÃºl a la puerta de mi habitaciÃ³n, pero no entrÃ©is dentro.  
  
Aunque parezca raro, los gemelos obedecieron al pie de la letra, cuando bajaron, la seÃ±ora Weasley apareciÃ³ preguntando:  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ tu amiga?  
  
Ginny le dijo algo a la oreja. La seÃ±ora Weasley suspirÃ³ y se volviÃ³ a ir.  
  
En la comida, los gemelos, Harry y Ron, llevaban unas caras de decepciÃ³n tan marcadas, que Jhon y Ginny no pudieron evitar reÃ­rse.  
  
- No os preocupÃ©is. MaÃ±ana la conocerÃ©is y algÃºn dÃ­a lo lamentarÃ©is, mientras tanto, no pongÃ¡is esas caras, que no os quedan nada bien.  
  
El resto del dÃ­a pasÃ³ muy ajetreado. Bill y el seÃ±or Weasley, resultÃ³ que se habÃ­an ido al ministerio a arreglar algunos asuntos. La seÃ±ora Weasley se enfadÃ³ muchÃ­simo con los dos. La cena transcurriÃ³ tranquila. Cuando se acostaron, Ron le dijo a Harry:  
  
- Â¿Sabes lo que he oÃ­do?  
  
- Si no me lo cuentas...  
  
- Pues estaban hablando Ginny y Bill, Bill le ha preguntado que dÃ³nde estaba Sindar, y ella le ha contestado que se ha tomado una pÃ³cima para dormir sin soÃ±ar, Ã©l le a preguntado porquÃ© y ella le a preguntado si se acordaba de que ella no habÃ­a querido ir con Jhon a su casa y si se acordaba de Blaine, Bill le a contestado que sÃ­ y ella le ha respondido que quÃ© pensaba que habrÃ¡ echo y ya estÃ¡.- soltÃ³ Ron de corrido.  
  
- Â¿Me lo puedes repetir mÃ¡s despacio?  
  
- QuÃ©, la, amiga, de , Ginny, no, querÃ­a, venir, por, Blaine.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es Blaine?  
  
- No lo sÃ©.  
  
- Pues a dormir.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente se levantaron muy pronto para acabar de preparar los baÃºles.  
  
- Hola Jhon.  
  
- Buenas.  
  
- Â¿No estÃ¡ tu amiga por aquÃ­?  
  
- No, Harry. Y es raro porquÃ© a ella le gusta levantarse temprano.  
  
- Hola muchachos, hola Jhon.  
  
- Hola Ginny- dijo dÃ¡ndole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ tu amiga?  
  
- IrÃ¡ con Bill, hermanito.  
  
Ya no se hablÃ³ mÃ¡s del tema. Cuando subieron al coche tuvieron que volver tres veces, pero de todas maneras llegaron con diez minutos de adelanto.  
  
Primero pasaron la barrera los gemelos, luego Ginny y Jhon, despuÃ©s los seÃ±ores Weasley, cuÃ¡ndo iban a pasar Ron y Harry, a Harry se le despasÃ³ un cinturÃ³n del baÃºl.  
  
- Pasa tÃº yo irÃ© despuÃ©s.  
  
- Â¿No quieres que te ayude?  
  
- No hace falta.  
  
- Como quieras.  
  
Este ha sido corto, pero es que querÃ­a dejarlo ahÃ­ porque... bueno, vereis en el siguiente capÃ­tulo porque ^^. TenÃ­a pensado poner un poco mÃ¡s pero... mejor que se descubra en el siguiente capÃ­tulo. Insisito, necesito dos personages como mÃ­nimo!!!! Quien quiera insertarse que me lo diga por review, y ya que estamos... Review!!!!!!!!! Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!! Cuanto mÃ¡s reviews antes pondrÃ© los capÃ­tulos!!!!! Este va por Lucre que puso como ocho mil reviews para llegar a la parte esa que ella y yo sabemos y que es importante para lo de despuÃ©s ^^ Chao!!!!!! 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disculpen las demoras!!! Pero estuvo casi todo el tiempo en casa Lucre que tuvo un accidente :_: y como comprenden no voy a estar con el compu. Desde aquÃ­ mil besos y que te mejores!!!! Bueno... ahora van las dedicatorias que sÃ³n muchas, pero me apetece dedicar, bien: Dedico esto a Neus, Mireia, Laura, Carmes, Mari (la lisiada 2, que por una vez que estoy yo bien, todo el mundo estÃ¡ mal Â¬Â¬), a Noelia, Elisa, Noemi y Maite no porque sÃ³n unas falsas y estÃ¡n empezando a caerme mal, a Deborah, Glaria, Sarah, Ali, Paula, Maria, Pau, Arantxa, Shark, Cento, Santos, Ã'ete, Cristos, Chupa, Pirata, Farlopa (aunque me cae regular, por que no para de meterse con Lucre), Tripi, Tabola y Palermo (aunque no los conozco), Bala, Sanchis, Loco, Porrero, Raquel y claro estÃ¡, Lucre ^^. TambiÃ©n a Mimy si pasa por aquÃ­, a Ariadna y a Diel, Ralkm Diggory, Cinthya, yedi, arwen, Lalwende, Celeste, Rakshah, Nariko y Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl que me dejaron review^^.  
  
Bien, ya tengo los inserts necesarios, pero de todas formas si alguien quiere incluirse o tiene alguna idea que me lo diga por un review.  
  
Rakshah, et vaig manar un review, pero me'l tornaren, envÃ­am tu un a lhorienhp(arroba)yahoo.es.  
  
Aviso!!!!!. Hay un cambio de perspectiva al principio, que sepan que ahora estÃ¡ visto desde el punto de otra persona!!!  
  
Derechos: lo de siempre. Que Harry lo inventÃ© yo y bla, bla, bla  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo irÃ­a? Se las apaÃ±aba bien, pero habÃ­a demasiada gente, no podÃ­a concentrarse, cuando oyÃ³ una voz quejÃ¡ndose:  
  
- Si le hubiera echo caso a Ron... tardarÃ© dos horas en recoger todo esto  
  
- Â¿Quieres que te eche una mano?  
  
- Si quieres...- contestÃ³ Harry sin girarse.  
  
La chica se agachÃ³ y Harry descubriÃ³ que tenÃ­a las orejas puntiagudas, la piel pÃ¡lida y el pelo negro como la noche, los ojos no los pudo ver  
  
- Â¿Vas a venir a Hogwarts?- decidiÃ³ arriesgarse.  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- Â¿Es tu primer aÃ±o?  
  
- Â¿Me has visto alguna vez por Hogwarts?  
  
- No.  
  
- Â¿A que curso irÃ¡s?  
  
- A quinto.  
  
- Igual que yo.  
  
Al cabo de un rato de incomodo silencio, Harry volviÃ³ a decir:  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© no me miras cuando te hablo?  
  
Ya estaba, Â¡cuÃ¡nto le molestaba esa pregunta! pero claro, Ã©l no lo sabÃ­a, ya tendrÃ­a que haberse acostumbrado, ademÃ¡s, gracias a ello podÃ­a hacer cosas que de normal no podrÃ­a. "Pero podrÃ­a ver cÃ³mo es Ã©l". TorciÃ³ la boca y girÃ³ la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de todos los colores, iban cambiando continuamente.  
  
- Ti...ti, tienesunosojosmuybonitos.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?- preguntÃ³ la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
- Que tienes los ojos muy bonitos.- dijo Harry poniÃ©ndose rojo.  
  
- Gracias. Pero para lo que me sirven. Â¿Me ayudarÃ­as a llegar a le andÃ©n 9 y 3/4?  
  
- EstÃ¡ travesando el muro que hay entre el muro 9 y el muro 10.  
  
- Muchas gracias por la informaciÃ³n pero ya la sabÃ­a. Â¿Me podÃ­as conducir hasta allÃ­?- dijo la muchacha extendiendo la mano. Harry comprendiÃ³ y la llevÃ³ a dÃ³nde le pedÃ­a. Al levantarse comprobÃ³ que era bastante mÃ¡s alta de lo normal. Se pusÃ³ unas gafas de sol muy oscuras.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© te las pones?  
  
- No quiero llamar la atenciÃ³n. Ya sabes, mis ojos...  
  
NamÃ¡s atravesar el muro se, oyÃ³ una voz que se les iba acercando:  
  
- Â¡Wen!, Â¡Wen!, Â¡Wen!.  
  
- Oh no.  
  
Cho-Chang se abalanzÃ³ sobre la muchacha que estaba junto a Harry.  
  
- Â¡Wen!, Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?. Â¡CuÃ¡nto tiempo sin verte! Â¿Un aÃ±o, verdad?. Ven que te presentarÃ© a mis amigas.  
  
- Â¡VolverÃ© cuando me liberen!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry se habÃ­a quedado sorprendido en el mismo sitio. DespuÃ©s de un rato, Ginny se le acercÃ³.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© haces ahÃ­ parado?  
  
- No os habÃ­a visto.  
  
Mientras andaban, Ginny comentÃ³:  
  
- Que extraÃ±o, mi amiga no viene.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo es?  
  
- Es alta, tiene la piel muy blanca y el cabello muy negro.  
  
- Â¿Tiene las orejas puntiagudas y el color de los ojos le cambia?  
  
- Â¿La chica que dices es ciega?  
  
- Â¿Ciega?  
  
- SÃ­, a mi amiga le echaron un encanterio que la hizo quedarse ciega. No le gusta mucho que se lo recuerden.  
  
- Pues sÃ­, ahora que lo dices si que es ciega. Le tuve que ayudar a atravesar el muro.  
  
- Entonces es mi amiga.- dijo Ginny extraÃ±ada.- Debes caerle bien.  
  
- Â¿De verdad? Pues a mÃ­ me pareciÃ³ lo contrario.  
  
- Hola Harry.  
  
- Hola Hermione, Â¿CÃ³mo estas?  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Harry Â¿porquÃ© no vas a llamar a mi amiga?  
  
- Â¿PorquÃ© yo? TÃº eres su amiga.  
  
- Es que tengo que decirle una cosa a alguien.  
  
- Â¿Y tÃº Jhon?  
  
- Yo voy con Ginny.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien, irÃ© yo.  
  
Cuando estaba muy cerca oyÃ³ unos sollozos. SÃ³lo estaban Cho y la amiga de Ginny.  
  
- Yo siempre le querrÃ©, no puedo querer a nadie mÃ¡s.- dijo Cho con la voz entrecortada.  
  
- Venga, vamos, todavÃ­a eres muy joven para decir eso. Â¿Te acuerdas de Blaine?  
  
- SÃ­. Os querÃ­ais mucho.  
  
- Bueno, pues ahora voy a estar todo le aÃ±o sin verle.  
  
- Pero Ã©l estÃ¡ vivo.  
  
- No por mucho tiempo, seguramente.  
  
- No es lo mismo. Hay una posibilidad.  
  
- Pues tÃº piensa que Cederic estÃ¡ vivo en algÃºn sitio.  
  
- Gracias Wen.  
  
- Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me llamen Wen.  
  
- Eres la mejor- dijo Cho riÃ©ndose.  
  
Harry estaba triste. No sabÃ­a por quÃ©. Si por lo que habÃ­a dicho Cho, o por lo de Sindar. EsperÃ³ un minuto y despuÃ©s se asomÃ³ y dijo.  
  
- Ginny te espera.  
  
- De acuerdo ahora voy. Y Cho, piensa lo que te he dicho.  
  
- AdiÃ³s.  
  
- TÃº eres Harry- dijo la chica al cabo de poco tiempo.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo lo has sabido?- se sobresaltÃ³ Harry. DespuÃ©s se dio cuenta de lo que habÃ­a dicho y se ruborizÃ³.  
  
- No te preocupes.- dijo la chica riÃ©ndose.- TardarÃ¡s a acostumbrarte a mÃ­. Me llamo NÃ¡rlothwen, pero es un nombre muy largo. Prefiero que me llames NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- Encantado, NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- Â¡Bien, ya estÃ¡s aquÃ­! Ven, te presentarÃ© a mi hermano y a Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ya la conozco.  
  
Harry se estaba convenciendo de que conocÃ­a a todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron, Ron tenÃ­a la mandÃ­bula dislocada.  
  
- TÃº eres Ron, encantada, yo soy NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- E...encantado.  
  
- Â¡NÃ¡rloth!  
  
- Â¡Hermione!  
  
- Ya me suponÃ­a que eras tÃº la que estaba detrÃ¡s de todo esto.  
  
- Te estarÃ¡s empezado a parecer a mÃ­.  
  
- Espero que no.  
  
AsÃ­, hablando entraron al tren.  
  
- Oye, NÃ¡rloth, Â¿QuÃ© te pasa en los ojos?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© me pasa de que?  
  
- No sÃ©, miras raro.  
  
Todos fulminaron a Ron con los ojos.  
  
- Â¿Pero que e echo?  
  
- Nada, nada- contestÃ³ NÃ¡rloth riÃ©ndose.- Lo que pasa es que todos los aquÃ­ presentes saben que no me gusta recordar que al nacer, alguien me echo una maldiciÃ³n que hizo que me quedara ciega.  
  
- Â¿Y quien pudo haber hecho eso?  
  
- El mismo que hizo esto.- dijo pasÃ¡ndose una mano por la frente.  
  
Harry se sobresaltÃ³, era una cicatriz igual que la suya, pero con forma de estrella de David.  
  
- Â¿PorquÃ© no nos explicÃ¡is algo de vuestras vidas?- preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Bien, empezarÃ© yo.- dijo Jhon.- Nosotros vivimos en un pueblo en que mÃ¡s o menos la mitad son magos y la otra mitad muggles. Pero los muggles saben que somos brujos, asÃ­ que podemos hacer magia libremente. En el registro, nuestro pueblo, o mÃ¡s bien, pequeÃ±a ciudad, estÃ¡ considerada cÃ³mo mÃ¡gica. Tenemos un polideportivo muggle y otro mÃ¡gico en el que jugar a quidditch.  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ vuestra ciudad?- preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- En una valle de los Pirineos- contestÃ³ NÃ¡rloth.  
  
En ese momento Harry se acordÃ³ de Sirius. Â¡Casi se habÃ­a olvidado! Â¿QuÃ© habrÃ­a sido de Ã©l? y Â¿Por quÃ© no le habÃ­a mandado ninguna lechuza?  
  
- Nosotros fuimos a una escuela muggle dos aÃ±os. A cambio, hay algunos muggles que van a nuestra escuela de magia por las tardes, hay otros pueblos como el nuestro en la misma zona. La mayorÃ­a de estos muggles tiene pensado trabajar en algo relacionado con la magia, y hay incluso que estudian en Camelot, nuestro colegio. Estos tienen un poquito de magia en ellos, pero muy poquita, asÃ­ que hacen un curso en dos o tres aÃ±os. Algunos lo han conseguido en uno pero a base de estudiar mucho. Creo que nuestro colegio es el Ãºnico del mundo en que hacen eso.  
  
- Yo empecÃ© a vivir en el pueblo a los nueve aÃ±os.- continuÃ³ NÃ¡rloth.- Antes vivÃ­a en el bosque. La familia Porter me adoptÃ³.  
  
- Es verdad, al principio no querÃ­a estar con nadie, pero al final se hizo amiga mÃ­a, y se hizo un poco mÃ¡s sociable. Aunque continÃºa igual de rara como entonces.  
  
- Â¿Porter?, Â¿No era Sindar?- se extraÃ±Ã³ Harry.  
  
- Sindar es el apellido que tenÃ­an mis padres, me lo dijeron unos amigos mÃ­os.  
  
- Â¿Amigos?  
  
- DespuÃ©s empezamos Camelot, y todos los aÃ±os nos a pasado alguna cosa que otra. No lo entiendo, todo nos pasa a nosotros- dijo NÃ¡rloth cambiando de tema.  
  
- Ehem, ehem.  
  
- Bueno, yo tuve que ver en algunas.  
  
- Â¿Algunas?  
  
- Pues yo tuve que ver en todas, lo reconozco, pero no digas que no es casualidad que todo lo que pasaba en el colegio tenÃ­a que ver conmigo.  
  
- Valeee, lo reconoooozco.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© fueron las cosas que pasaron?  
  
- Tenemos que aclarar que NÃ¡rloth no pisba mucho el colegio, para hacer los Ã©xamenes y poco mÃ¡s, Ce...el otro chico venÃ­a mÃ¡s, pero tambiÃ©n faltaba muchas veces. Lo extraÃ±o es que cuÃ¡ndo estÃ¡n los dos juntos te puedes esperar lo que seas, en cambio, se van y todo es una balsa de aceite.  
  
- En primero, se ve que Voldemort- Todos se sobresaltaron al oÃ­r el nombre- tenÃ­a pensado robar la piedra filosofal, y para despuÃ©s, querÃ­a obtener uno de los mayores secretos de nuestro colegio, asÃ­ que enviÃ³ unos cuantos mortÃ­fagos para conseguirlo, ese secreto sÃ³lo lo sabÃ­an los profesores y Voldemort y ahora lo saben lo profesores, Voldemort, Jhon, otro niÃ±o y yo. SÃ© que ha vosotros os lo puedo decir: es una planta, que si la tomas te da unos poderes sobrenaturales imposibles de controlar.  
  
- Por favor no repitas tanto Ã©se nombre.- exclamÃ³ Ron-  
  
- Â¿CuÃ¡l? Â¿Voldemort?  
  
- SÃ­ Ã©se.  
  
- En segundo...Para saber lo que pasÃ³ en segundo tenÃ©is que saber que nuestro colegio tiene cuatro grandes bosques. SegÃºn NÃ¡rloth, en ellos pasaban cosas muy raras y quiso llegar al final del asunto y descubrimos que las cuatro cosas que mantenÃ­an a los bosques tal como eran habÃ­an desaparecido. En el bosque del Invierno era una cueva, en el del Verano un lago, en el del OtoÃ±o un Ã¡rbol y en el de la primavera un pozo. Eran cosas muy difÃ­ciles de robar, pero al final descubrimos que era Voldemort quien estaba detrÃ¡s de todo y lo recuperamos.  
  
- Os lo suplico, no lo repitÃ¡is tanto.  
  
- En tercero invadieron el colegio, Voldemort dejÃ³ escapar un basÃ­lico y dos o tres gigantes, mataron a un montÃ³n de gente...todo eso venÃ­a de una antigua leyenda, de la cual Voldemort se habÃ­a aprovechado. Estuvieron a punto de cerrar el colegio para no abrirlo nunca mÃ¡s, pero eso no pasÃ³.  
  
- Por, favor, por favor.  
  
- En cuarto, Voldemort nos dejÃ³ tranquilos. Alguien que conocÃ­a algo del pasado de NÃ¡rloth se propuso espiarla, y ella esas cosas las nota enseguida. Pensando que querÃ­a daÃ±arla se encarÃ³ contra Ã©l, pero pronto descubriÃ³ que no era asÃ­. Pero un mortÃ­fago que tenÃ­a cuentas pendientes con Ã©l intentÃ³ matarlo y casi lo consiguiÃ³.  
  
Ron habÃ­a dejado el caso por perdido. Harry estaba sorprendido de que no tuvieran miedo de decir Voldemort, y sobre todo de las aventuras que habÃ­an pasado. Â¡Pensaba que al Ãºnico que le pasaban cosas era a Ã©l! En ese momento entrÃ³ la chica de las golosinas. Compraron suficientes para un cargamento.  
  
- A nosotros tambiÃ©n nos pasa cada aÃ±o una aventura.- comentÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Y en este caso el causante eres tÃº.- dijo Hermione. Todos rieron. En ese momento entrÃ³ Neville.  
  
- Â¿HabÃ©is visto mi sapo?  
  
- No hemos visto ningÃºn sapo.- contestÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Gracias, adiÃ³s.  
  
- AdiÃ³s.  
  
- Si lo vemos te avisaremos, Neville.- gritÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- Â¿Era Neville Longbotthom?- se interesÃ³ NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- SÃ­.- contestÃ³ extraÃ±ada Hermione.  
  
- Â¿A Ã©l tambiÃ©n le conoces?- dijo Harry.  
  
- No, pero tengo algo que le puede interesar.- dijo saliendo del vagÃ³n.  
  
- Es un poco rara.- murmurÃ³ Ron cuando saliÃ³.  
  
- Por algo le llaman LunÃ¡tica.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Curioso.- pensÃ³ Harry en voz alta acordÃ¡ndose de Lupin.  
  
- SÃ­, le encanta la noche, la adora de una manera extraÃ±Ã­sima, al igual que a los animales y a los Ã¡rboles. Sobre todo a las criaturas mÃ¡gicas. No es extraÃ±o pensando que ha vivido nueve aÃ±os en el bosque y que vuelve a Ã©l siempre que puede.- explicÃ³ Jhon.  
  
- Te olvidaste de la obsesiÃ³n que tiene por el mar. Es increÃ­ble, nunca habÃ­a visto algo asÃ­.- dijo Ginny mientras se veÃ­a venir a NÃ¡rloth y a Neville, que se guardaba un sobre marrÃ³n.  
  
- Seguro que este aÃ±o serÃ¡s uno de los mejores en todo.- se oÃ­a la voz de NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- No lo creo, en lo Ãºnico que soy bueno es en HerbologÃ­a y en meter la pata.  
  
- Ya verÃ¡s como no es asÃ­.  
  
- He oÃ­do que pronto vamos ha llegar.  
  
Se pusieron todos las tÃºnicas mientras el tren aminoraba la marcha.  
  
Bueno, yo y mis finales chukinos Â¬Â¬. Pero es que parte del fic estÃ¡ escrito y lo tengo que ir cortando. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Y si no les a gustado dejÃ¡dlo tambiÃ©n OK? Se aceptan las crÃ­ticas constructivas, nuevas ideas, inclusiÃ³n de personages... vamos, de todo. Pero siempre en los REVIEWS!!!!!! (Joder, ya parezco que hago propaganda de detergente o algo asÃ­) 


	5. Celeb

Aiya!!!! Bien!!! El 5Âº capi!!!! Uee!!! Uee!!!! (la ola) Perdonen, no tuve tiempo. Este capi pa tos mis friends y en especial pa Lucre, que ya se resuperÃ³^^. Perdonen las demorassssss. Gracias a los que dejaron review!!!! SÃ³n mi vida!!! Quien ponga el 50 premio!!! Fic pa Ã©l/ella solito!!!  
  
Bo, i els que pasen per acÃ­ catalans, Aiya!!!!! prompte publicarÃ© el meu altre fic catalÃ ^^, perÃ² primer l'haurÃ© d'escriure, que la idea la tinc pensada. AlgÃº s'ha llegit el verÃ­ del teatre?? Et quedes mÃ©s o menys aixÃ­ O.O quan acabes de llegir-ho (i mentres tambÃ©, perÃ² sobretot al final).  
  
Fics recomanats (no hace falta traducir esto): No es gracioso? de Arien S, Si yo hubiera... de Ralkm Diggory, Romances pasados de Ariadna, Magia?? de Kari y Un aÃ±o antes de Hogwarts de Profion.  
  
Amunt ValÃ¨ncia!!!! I els PaÃ¯sos Catalans!!! |Â¡*Â¡|  
  
- Los de primero por aquÃ­, Â¿quÃ© tal Harry?  
  
- Â¡Sirius!  
  
- Ya ves, me ha tocado a mi hacer el papel de HÃ¡grid.  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡?  
  
- Eh, nosotros tenemos que ir con los de primero.- se oyÃ³ la voz jadeante de Jhon.  
  
- Â¡EspÃ©rame Jhon, que no llego!  
  
Sirius puso cara de asombrado cuando los vio.  
  
- Mira, si es Sirius.  
  
- Â¡NÃ¡rloth! Â¿No me digas que fuiste tÃº quien...?  
  
- No hace falta que nos des las gracias.  
  
- Nos veremos.- exclamo Harry.  
  
- No hay barca para nosotros.  
  
- Pues subid en la mÃ­a, pero remÃ¡is vosotros.  
  
- Que te crees tu eso.  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡...?  
  
Ya no pudieron escuchar la discusiÃ³n entre Jhon y Sirius.  
  
En la carroza iban Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville.  
  
DespuÃ©s de sentarse en las mesas, apareciÃ³ una fila de niÃ±os de primero en la cual Jhon y NÃ¡rloth destacaban terriblemente. Al verlos todos empezaron a murmurar.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasa?- preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Es lÃ³gico, sÃ³n nuevos- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Y NÃ¡rloth es guapa- suspirÃ³ Ron bajo la mirada de Hermione.  
  
- Â¿Chicos, no os parece raro que no dijeran nada de lo de Pettigrew?- interrumpiÃ³ Neville.  
  
- Tanto como nada...sacaron un recuadro con la noticia- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Es verdad, normalmente se harÃ­an aspavientos- reflexionÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Si no lo llegas a decir es que no me entero.  
  
- A lo mejor no os creen- aventurÃ³ Harry interrumpiendo la pelea Hermione vs. Ron.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo que no nos creen? Â¡Con lo que nos costÃ³! Â¿QuÃ© se creen esos, que por ser adolescentes no podemos atrapar a un mortÃ­fago? Â¿QuÃ© piensan, que es un pobre campesino?  
  
- SÃ­. Me lo dijo mi abuela- contestÃ³ Neville ante la extraÃ±eza de todos.  
  
- AtenciÃ³n- exclamÃ³ Dumbledore- este aÃ±o habrÃ¡n dos nuevos compaÃ±eros de quinto entre vosotros, espero que les hagÃ¡is sentir como en casa. Que empiece la selecciÃ³n.  
  
Jhon y NÃ¡rloth no paraban de hacer seÃ±as como posesos y parecÃ­a que estaban contando cosas muy divertidas, porque los de primero, que normalmente estaban pÃ¡lidos, estaban sonrientes.  
  
Empezaron llamando a los de primero. Al final, llamaron a NÃ¡rloth antes que a Jhon. Estuvo mucho rato con el sombrero, y de cuanto en cuanto se oÃ­a su risa. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban empezando a preocuparse cuando NÃ¡rloth llamÃ³ a Jhon y le dijo una cosa a la oreja, y Jhon, con visibles esfuerzos de no reÃ­rse se acercÃ³ a la mesa de los profesores y dijo algo que hizo que todos estallaran a risa.  
  
- Â¡QuÃ© la alumna NÃ¡rloth pare de hablar con el sombrero sobre mis secretos, y que deje que el Sombrero Seleccionador haga su trabajo!  
  
En ese momento el Sombrero riÃ³, era un espectÃ¡culo la mar de ridÃ­culo y nadie pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Cuando se hizo el silencio, el Sombrero gritÃ³:  
  
- Â¡Gryffindor!  
  
Todos estallaron en aplausos, especialmente de parte de los chicos, que estaban embobados.  
  
Luego le tocÃ³ el turno a Jhon. Harry escuchÃ³ el murmullo de algunas chicas: gryffindor, gryffindor.  
  
- Â¡Es verdad!, Â¡Esto te habla!  
  
- Mira que se lo he dicho millones de veces- murmurÃ³ Ginny tapÃ¡ndose la cara ante las carcajadas de todos.  
  
- Â¡Gryffindor!  
  
- Alguien deberÃ­a decirles que estÃ¡ ocupado- murmurÃ³ Ron algo molesto al ver el entusiasmo de las chicas.  
  
- No hace falta- contestÃ³ Hermione al ver como Jhon besaba a Ginny bajo las miradas de desencanto y de admiraciÃ³n hacia Ginny.  
  
DespuÃ©s de eso Harry se girÃ³ hacia la mesa de profesores y descubriÃ³ que habÃ­an mÃ¡s sillas de lo normal. No estaban HÃ¡grid ni...  
  
- Â¡Snape!, Â¡No estÃ¡ Snape!  
  
- Â¡Mi hermano Bill!, Â¡Harry fÃ­jate!  
  
- Â¡Y estÃ¡n Arabella, y mi padrino, y Lupin!  
  
- Fijaos, Â¿quienes deben ser esos dos?  
  
Ginny se referÃ­a a un hombre de unos cuarenta aÃ±os muy corpulento y a una mujer blanca, con los labios muy rojos y el pelo castaÃ±o casi tapÃ¡ndole la cara.  
  
- Bien otro curso de Hogwarts. Debo informarles que el seÃ±or Snape serÃ¡ substituido por Narya McRaven- sonaron caluroso aplausos, todo el mundo se alegraba de que Snape no estuviera- Este aÃ±o estarÃ¡n con nosotros cuatro aurores para proteger Hogwarts tras la vuelta de Voldemort- se oyeron cuchicheos por toda la sala.- Estos cuatro aurores tambiÃ©n darÃ¡n clases optativas a las que puede apuntarse quien quiera: Cuidados mÃ¡gicos, Clase de duelos, AmpliaciÃ³n para la defensa de las artes oscuras y Lenguajes mÃ¡gicos- sonaron muchos aplausos, las clases parecÃ­an muy interesantes- AÃºn tengo que comunicarles otra cosa- Â¿Los discursos de Hogwarts siempre son taaaan largos? PreguntÃ³ Jhon- Este aÃ±o vendrÃ¡n diez chicos y chicas, venidos de diez colegios diferentes, ganadores de unas becas.  
  
- Â¿Becas?- exclamaron Jhon y NÃ¡rloth a la vez. La cara de horror de esta Ãºltima contrastaba muchÃ­simo con la cara de alegrÃ­a del primero.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y aparecieron cinco chicos seguidos de HÃ¡grid y...Â¡VÃ­ctor Krum!  
  
Fueron llamando a todos de uno en uno. Una chica hindÃº, otra francesa y un chico esquimal fueron a Hufflepuff. Un chico de Brasil, una chica china y otra de Egipto fueron a Ravenclaw. Un chico estadounidense, otro bÃºlgaro y una chica de Italia fueron a Slytherin. Cuando parecÃ­a que nadie irÃ­a a Gryffindor apareciÃ³ un chico que era igual a NÃ¡rloth con la Ãºnica excepciÃ³n de que era chico y tenÃ­a los ojos grises, incluso tenÃ­a la misma cicatriz.  
  
- Mateu, Celebel.  
  
- Gryffindor.  
  
Celebel se dirigiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente al lado de NÃ¡rloth bajo un gran estallido de aplausos por parte del sector femenino que duraron bastante. Se girÃ³ y dirigiÃ³ una mirada general / particular que hizo que muchas suspiraran y que NÃ¡rloth entornara los ojos.  
  
- Bien ya estÃ¡ el grupo completo- exclamÃ³ Celeb.  
  
- Harry, este es Celebel. Celebel, este es Harry. Ron, este es Celebel. Celebel, este es Ron.  
  
- Me podÃ©is llamar Celeb.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo hiciste eso?- preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Â¿El quÃ©?  
  
- Esa mirada.  
  
- PrÃ¡ctica, supongo.  
  
- Debo comunicar algo mÃ¡s antes de que aparezca la comida- Â¡Esto no terminarÃ¡ nunca!- El seÃ±or VÃ­ctor Krum se quedarÃ¡ todo el aÃ±o aquÃ­ como ayudante a de la profesora Hooch para recuperarse de una lesiÃ³n y por asuntos personales que no nos incumben- todo el mundo , menos Ron que estaba bastante enfadado, aplaudiÃ³ mientras miraban a Hermione que aplaudÃ­a con especial entusiasmo, Â¡pocos eran los que no sabÃ­an cuales eran "los asuntos personales"!- TambiÃ©n que se podrÃ¡ ir a Hogsmeade, pero- continuÃ³ Dumbledore ahogando los aplausos- cada fin de semana irÃ¡n sÃ³lo cuatro curso y con dos profesores. VolverÃ¡ el quidditch bajo estrictas mediadas de seguridad- lo Ãºltimo casi no se oyÃ³ del ruido causado por los gritos.- Â¡A comer!  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius estaba preocupado, estaban todos, o casi todos, y ademÃ¡s faltaba Snape. No podÃ­a ser casualidad. Los habÃ­an hecho llamar para algo, y estaba empezando a sospechar. Se fijÃ³ en Arabella, no paraba de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, en especial a un chico y a una chica de rasgos exactamente iguales exceptuando los ojos, que conocÃ­an bastante bien. Remus y Mundgus miraron a la direcciÃ³n dÃ³nde Ã©l se dirigÃ­a, abrieron mucho la boca. LlamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n de Narya y de Bill.  
  
- Fijaos.  
  
Se quedaron un rato parados.  
  
- Â¿NotÃ¡is algo raro?  
  
- SÃ­, han crecido muchÃ­simo- murmurÃ³ Bill.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©nes?  
  
- NÃ¡rloth y Celeb.  
  
- Â¿No notÃ¡is que se parecen a alguien?  
  
- Vamos, sÃ³lo es casualidad- dijo Narya.  
  
Todos se rieron por haber pensado en algÃºn momento semejante tonterÃ­a.  
  
* * *  
  
- Â¿Ã‰ so? Â¡ ta eno! Â¿Sai eo?- era incrÃ­ble la velocidad a que zambullÃ­a Jhon, parecÃ­a que se lo iba a comer todo el sÃ³lo. La mesa Gryffindor lo miraba emparrado.  
  
- No, si este empieza a comer normal y se vuelve esquelÃ©tico- comentÃ³ Ginny.  
  
- TenÃ©is unos nombres muy raros para ser espaÃ±oles.  
  
- SÃ­, verÃ¡s, es que a mÃ­ me cogieron de un orfanato, segÃºn me han dicho, y los del orfanato dijeron a mis padres que cuando me encontraron delante de la puerta y apenas habÃ­a cumplido un aÃ±o, tenÃ­a ese nombre escrito en la barriga.  
  
- NÃ¡rloth, Â¿porquÃ© no te quitas las gafas de sol?- preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Es que veras...- NÃ¡rloth se quitÃ³ las gafas y Ron se quedÃ³ con la boca abierta. Los que estaban mÃ¡s cerca empezaron a murmurar. Se las volviÃ³ a poner antes de que llamara mucho la atenciÃ³n.  
  
- Hermione, me dijeron que tenÃ­as una plataforma de ayuda a los elfinos o algo asÃ­- dijo NÃ¡rloth cambiando de tema.  
  
- SÃ­, pero me di cuenta que la vida que llevaban era la que querÃ­an, y contra eso no puedo hacer nada.  
  
- Â¿Elfinos, no eran elfos?- interrumpiÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Bueno, puede que ahora se les llame elfos - contestÃ³ Celebel cuidadosamente.  
  
- PÃ¡same la sal  
  
- CÃ³gela usted seÃ±orita.  
  
- TÃº estÃ¡s mÃ¡s cerca.  
  
- Pero llegas igualmente.  
  
- Mentira.  
  
- Verdad.  
  
- Mentira.  
  
- Verdad.  
  
- NiÃ±ato.  
  
- NiÃ±ata.  
  
- InÃºtil.  
  
- TÃº mÃ¡s.  
  
- TÃº el doble.  
  
- El triple.  
  
- Mil veces.  
  
- Dos mil.  
  
- TÃº hasta el infinito.  
  
- TÃº dos infinitos.  
  
- Eso no existe.  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- No.  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- No.  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- No.  
  
- Celeb, NÃ¡rloth, parad ya, que parecÃ©is niÃ±os pequeÃ±os.  
  
- Eso iba por ti.  
  
- Mentira, iba por ti.  
  
- Ha dicho niÃ±os y yo soy niÃ±a.  
  
- Pero valÃ­a por los dos.  
  
- MÃ¡s bien parecen hermanos- dijo Fred riÃ©ndose.  
  
- Esto lo solucionaremos cuando acabemos- murmurÃ³ NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron los postres. Fred y George tenÃ­an en frente un enorme pastel en forma de habitaciÃ³n sin techo. Se asomaron y vieron que era una cÃ¡mara de una pirÃ¡mide egipcia reproducida con todo detalle. Los gemelos se pusieron pÃ¡lidos.  
  
- Me voy.  
  
- EspÃ©rame George.  
  
NÃ¡rloth se riÃ³ mucho al verlos y Bill tambiÃ©n el ver que se iban.  
  
- Â¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?- gritÃ³ este.  
  
- Â¡SÃ­, mucho!- contestÃ³ NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- ConocÃ­ a los gemelos en Egipto. Se hicieron mucho los chulos conmigo y les encerrÃ© justo en esa habitaciÃ³n de la pirÃ¡mide de Keops- aclarÃ³ al ver la cara que pusieron todos.  
  
- Â¿Y de que conoces a mi hermano?  
  
- Â¿No os lo habÃ­a dicho? Bill es novio de su hermana, Ron- contestÃ³ Ginny.  
  
- Creo que es hora de ir a la Sala ComÃºn.  
  
- Abajus Malfoyus.  
  
- Ron, esa no es la contraseÃ±a.  
  
- Ya, pero estarÃ­a guay, Â¿hey?  
  
- Ajedrez.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones menos Ginny, Jhon, Neville, NÃ¡rloth, Celeb, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred y Lee.  
  
- Lee, te presentamos a NÃ¡rloth, Jhon y Celeb- dijo George.  
  
- Un placer.  
  
- Mucho gusto.  
  
- Encantada- acabÃ³ NÃ¡rloth con los dos besos en las mejillas.  
  
- Nos veremos maÃ±ana.  
  
- Â¿Y Celeb de que conocÃ­a a mis hermanos?  
  
- Pues... digamos que NÃ¡rloth no estuvo sola en el asunto de la pirÃ¡mide.  
  
- Por cierto tenÃ­amos un asunto pendiente.  
  
NÃ¡rloth y Celeb se pusieron cara a cara y de debajo de las tÃºnicas sacaron unas espadas, luego les echaron unos hechizos. Las dos eran iguales en todo, aunque no eran unas espadas normales.  
  
- Empecemos- murmurÃ³ Celeb.  
  
- Â¿Pero que van ha hacer?- la pregunta de Ron era obvia asÃ­ que nadie contesto.  
  
Empezaron a golpear las espadas, NÃ¡rloth le hizo un gran corte en la mano.  
  
- Â¡Se van a matar!- gritÃ³ Hermione igual de pÃ¡lida como todo el mundo.  
  
Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre Celeb y Harry y Neville sobre NÃ¡rloth, solo Ginny y Jhon seguÃ­an tranquilos.  
  
NÃ¡rloth y Celeb no paraban de forcejear y les hirieron a los cuatro.  
  
- Mira que sois inÃºtiles- dijo NÃ¡rloth un poco mÃ¡s calmada mientras guardaba la espada en su baina al mismo tiempo que Celeb. Todos contemplaron asombrados como desaparecÃ­an las heridas.  
  
- Les pusimos un hechizo que hace que al guardar la espada en su baina se curen las heridas, no habÃ­a ningÃºn peligro.  
  
- Y como puedes...ya sabes, tÃº estÃ¡s, digamos...- intentÃ³ decir Harry algo incomodo.  
  
- Celeb me enseÃ±Ã³ a manejar la espada a pesar de mis dificultades. Â¿QuÃ© llevamos practicando?, Â¿Desde el primer curso? Y ademÃ¡s, tengo la ventaja de... bueno, ya lo descubrirÃ©is.- al decir estas palabras NÃ¡rloth esbozÃ³ una sonrisa que hizo que a Harry le entraran unos retortijones espantosos.  
  
- VÃ¡monos a dormir- bostezÃ³ Ron oportunamente.  
  
Al llegar a la habitaciÃ³n, tan solo habÃ­a una cama mÃ¡s.  
  
- Me parece que contaron mal las camas- dijo Neville.  
  
- No, fÃ­jate, Thomas no ha venido- contestÃ³ Ron.  
  
- SerÃ¡ el que se cambiÃ³ por mi- concluyÃ³ Jhon.  
  
* * *  
  
- Â¿De veras piensas eso?- dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta de repente.  
  
- Â¡Sirius!, Â¡QuÃ© susto me diste!, Â¿No podrÃ­as llamar a la puerta?  
  
- Â¿De veras piensas eso?- insistiÃ³.  
  
- Â¿El quÃ©?  
  
- Que todo es simplemente casualidad, y que ellos no son ellos.  
  
- ExplÃ­cate mÃ¡s claro.  
  
- Vamos, tÃº sabes lo que te digo.  
  
- Falta gente.  
  
- SÃ­, Â¿pero y si esa gente viniera?  
  
- No vendrÃ¡n- Arabella se puso tensa.  
  
- Pero si vinieran, tendrÃ­amos que volver a la carga.  
  
- SÃ­- dijo pensativa.  
  
- Y respecto a lo segundo. Â¿Te acuerdas?  
  
- Bastante.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© fue lo que dijo Mundgus?  
  
- Que eran Ã¡ngeles.  
  
- Â¿Y que contestÃ³ Narya?  
  
- Que no eran Ã¡ngeles, eran algo mÃ¡s fantÃ¡stico que todo eso.  
  
* * *  
  
Todos estaban ya muy cansados, asÃ­ que no preguntaron mÃ¡s y se acostaron. Pero Harry no pudo dormir. No sabÃ­a porquÃ© pero ahora, el parecido de NÃ¡rloth y Celeb le inquietaba muchÃ­simo, y la cicatriz...Â¿quÃ© habÃ­a dicho NÃ¡rloth? Que estaba echa por una maldiciÃ³n, por la misma persona que la habÃ­a dejado ciega. Y Celeb tambiÃ©n la tenÃ­a. Â¿PodrÃ­a ser que el motivo fuera el mismo que el suyo? No, era una tonterÃ­a, Ã©l era el Ãºnico que habÃ­a sobrevivido a la maldiciÃ³n. DecidiÃ³ tranquilizarse, y recordÃ³ la cara de NÃ¡rloth, era guapÃ­sima, incluso mÃ¡s que Cho y ademÃ¡s era muy misteriosa, rara. OyÃ³ un leve suspiro, despuÃ©s a alguien sonÃ¡ndose fuertemente la nariz, se asomÃ³. En la cama de Neville habÃ­a una luz encendida.  
  
- Â¿Neville?- se sentÃ³ en la cama.- Â¿EstÃ¡s despierto?  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© haces?  
  
- Miro el regalo que me dio NÃ¡rloth.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es?  
  
- Un Ã¡lbum de fotos.  
  
- Â¿Puedo mirarlo?  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
CorriÃ³ la cortina de la cama de Neville y se sentÃ³ en el espaciÃ³ que le dejÃ³.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©nes son?- Harry se referÃ­a a un hombre y una mujer abrazados que parecÃ­an muy felices.  
  
- Mis padres- contestÃ³ mientras se le caÃ­a una lÃ¡grima. Harry decidiÃ³ no preguntar mÃ¡s.  
  
En la siguiente foto estaban los padres de Neville, una mujer que Harry reconociÃ³ como la nueva maestra de Pociones y una pareja cogida de la mano. Eran un hombre alto de aspecto desaseado y divertido que le recordaba ligeramente a Sirius pero con un ligero aspecto imponente, de grandeza, la mujer era igual a NÃ¡rloth y Celeb pero con los ojos grises de Celeb y sin la cicatriz.  
  
- Estos son los padres de NÃ¡rloth y Celeb- dijo Neville muy seguro.  
  
- Â¿De NÃ¡rloth y Celeb?  
  
- SÃ­, se parecen a su madre por fuera, pero al padre por dentro, Â¿no has notado que tienen una aura de grandeza igual que su padre?  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca habÃ­a oÃ­do hablar a Neville asÃ­, es como si fuera otra persona, la persona que hubiera sido si a sus padres no les hubieran echado la maldiciÃ³n Crucio, pensÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s tan seguro que son hermanos?  
  
- No lo sÃ©. Simplemente sÃ© que lo son.  
  
Harry volviÃ³ a su cama y se durmiÃ³ pensando en lo que Neville le habÃ­a dicho. MaÃ±ana serÃ­a otro dÃ­a.  
  
Buenoooooo, este final no Ã©s tan chukinoooo. Que, este capi estÃ¡ lleno de cosas nuevas, eh??? Ala, ha pnjar aÃ§Ã² s'ha dit^^. Amunt ValÃ¨ncia!!!! I els PaÃ¯sos Catalans!!!! |Â¡*Â¡| 


	6. Pelea a tres bandas!

Diclaimer (o como se escriba): BIEN, LES VOY A DENUNCIAR A TODOS, A TODOS!!!! ESTA BIEN QUE PRESTE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES A UNA POBRE CHICA, PERO A VOSOTROS NO OS HE DEJADO NADA .  
  
Perdonen la enoooooooooooooooorme tardanza, pero tenia otros asuntos que atender (sí, eso será) (¬¬). Bueno, para compensar pongo un capi largooooooo (al menos para los míos) que en realidad són dos, pero bue. En realidad lo cuelgo por que me voy de vacaciones^^. Eno, a todos los que no les he mandado mail ultimamente lo siento, pro no suelo parar por casa. Y para quién no lo entienda... que me ponga un review diciendo que es lo que no entiende exactamente^^. Y ahora paso a contestar reviews:  
  
A veure, Bo Stella^^, ja sé que sonaba mal, però no anaba a posar "se'n van anar tots menys el que interesen"^^ Però la veritat sí que quedaba xuquino. Bueno lucre, pillé la indirecta. Aquí tienes el capi!!! Bueno, Arabella, ahora voy a ver tu historia.  
  
Per cert, recomane el fic No es gracioso? de Arien S y el Fic sin título de Dark Shampoo, que están boníssims. També el de Ralkm Diggory Si yo hubiera... i el de Romances Pasados de Ariadna. El de Magia?? També está molt bé, com tots els de Profion. I a veure si deixeu reviews en aquests fics, OK? Que m'encanten.  
  
Amunt Jo, el València, Els Països Catalans, Euskadi Independent, Gibraltar Anglesa, Ravenclaw, Remus, Légolas i Spiderman^^ Sóm 20 catalans!!!! Oooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Bé, bé. Prompte el primer capi del meu fic català!!! Nimph!!! Per fi publicares un capi de Blanco&Negro!!!! Si que el podríem demanar el català, sí.  
  
ESTO VA PA TODOS!!!: ES MUY IMPORTANTE!!: Hay algun alma piadosa que se atreva a traducir la triologia de Draco??? Porfissssss . Es muy importante para mi.  
  
OTRO AVISO!! PERO ESTE VA DEL FIC!!!: Quien no entienda algo que me diga exactamente el que (es que se ve que escribo muy confuso) en los reviews!!  
  
Pelea a tres bandas!!!  
  
- ¡Ya te levantaste!- Ron tenía aspecto de no haber dormido mucho. - ¿No dormiste bien? - Soñé que dos arañas con las cabezas de Nárloth y Celeb me perseguían con espadas, pero tenían los ojos tapados y llevaban el pelo igual y no se podía distinguir cual era cual. Harry se rió con ganas. - Vale, vale, los otros ya se han reído suficiente de mi, además, llegamos tarde a comer. - ¿Quééééééééééé? Bajaron corriendo y vieron que justo acababan de empezar. - Con que llegábamos tarde. - Bueno...yo...pensaba...creía... que había pasado más tiempo esperando. - ¡Los horarios!- exclamó Hermione. - ¡Qué bien, a primera hora Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!- dijo Nárloth. - Y luego dos horas de Pociones- se asqueó Ron. - ¿Cuando nos toca Herbología?- preguntó Celeb. - Mañana- contestó Neville. - ¿Y vosotros a que optativas vais?- se interesó Jhon. - Pues Ron y yo a Adivinación. - Igual que nosotros- gritaron Celeb y Nárloth a la vez. - Yo voy a Aritmacia. - Pues supongo que iré contigo. ¿Alguien tiene una optativa más? - Sí, todas las otras menos Estudios Muggles. - Nosotros lo mismo- contestaron Celeb y Nárloth. - Yo también voy a Runas Antiguas. - Alumnos, atención, por favor- empezó Dumbledore- el día de las pruebas para ocupar las vacantes en los equipos de quidditch será anunciado en vuestros respectivos tableros. También debo informarles que para Halloween haremos una gran fiesta y necesitamos a gente que se apunte a hacer algún espectáculo, el que quiera participar tendrá que ponerse en contacto con el profesor jefe de su casa. Eso es todo. - ¡Que bien!, ¡Fiesta en Halloween!, ¿Y si hay baile?- se entusiasmó Ginny. - Voy a visitar a Hágrid antes de las clases- dijo Harry. - Te acompaño, me encantaría conocerle. ¿Es el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?- se ofreció Nárloth. - Sí. En realidad Harry estaba contentísimo de que Nárloth lo acompañara. - ¿Están bien las clases de Hágrid? - Bueno, desde que tuvo un accidente con un hipogrifo que son bastantes aburridas. - ¿Vive en esa cabaña de allá? - Sí. - ¡Hola Harry, que alegría de verte!, ¿Y esta muchacha quien es? - Nárlothwen Porter. - Nárloth Sindar, si no es mucha molestia. Hágrid se quedó un rato mudo con una gran expresión de sorpresa, pero al momento sonrió. - ¿Tu eres una de las que ayudaron a salvar a Sirius? - Podríamos decir que ella lo planeó todo. - ¿Tu eres el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? - Sí- Hágrid infló el pecho- y este curso las clases serán muy divertidas. Harry palideció pero a Nárloth se le iluminó la cara - ¡A mi me encantan las criaturas mágicas! - ¿Sí? Hágrid y Nárloth se unieron en una conversación, que por el tono de voz que usaban, les debería parecer muy apasionante. - Hágrid, ya están viniendo los de Slytherin. - ¡Es verdad, tenía que dar clases! Salieron corriendo de la cabaña de Hágrid. Al llegar, este apartó un poco a Harry - Es maja tu amiga. - Sí. - Es un buen partido- dijo guiñándole el ojo. - ¡Oh, vamos!- Harry se puso colorado, pensando que tenía toda la razón. - ¿Qué tal con Nárloth?- preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo que Hágrid saludaba a todos. - Estáis todos obsesionados. - Sí, pues...- no pudo continuar debido al codazo de Hermione. - Espero que lo entendáis- se oyó a Hágrid. - ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que entender? - Tendrías que haber escuchado, Ron. Ha dicho que este año tendremos que estudiar más debido a los TIMOS y que el programa del curso esta echo con Dumbledore por el retorno de Quien-ya-sabéis. - Celebel Mateu. - Celeb Sindar, si no te importa. Hágrid se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, pero luego continuó. - Bien, este año vamos a empezar con los caballos alados, existen varios tipos: el abraxan, el aethonan, el granian y el thestral. el más común en el Reino Unido es el aethonan, las características del cual estudiaremos especialmente. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Hágrid tan, tan...profesor. Fue la mejor clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que habían tenido con Hágrid, Nárloth quería quedarse un rato a hablar con él pero Neville les recordó que llegaban tarde a Pociones. - Bien, que cada uno se elija una pareja, pero que recuerde que será para todo el curso a no ser que yo quiera cambiarlo. Harry se puso con Ron, Nárloth no lo dudó ni un momento y se puso con Neville, Celeb con Jhon y Hermione con Seamus. - Bien, como ya sabréis me llamo Narya McRaven, prefiero que me llaméis Narya, cuando diga vuestros nombres diréis como queréis que os llamen. Fue pasando lista. ... - Jhon Boscà. - Jhon. ... - Hermione Granger. - Hermione. ... - Neville Longbothom. -Neville. ... - Draco Malfoy. - Malfoy. Jhon les dijo alguna cosa a Celeb y a Nárloth que estaba detrás suya que les hizo mucha gracia, después se ve que se lo explicaron a Neville que no lo entendía y también se rió. Draco les echó una mirada de odio, pero Narya no hizo ni caso. - Celebel Mateu. - Celeb Sindar, y prefiero Celeb. La profesora lo miró un rato, pero continuó. - Harry Potter. - Harry. - Nárlothwen Porter. - Nárloth Sindar, y prefiero Nárloth. Narya se quedó un rato parada observando a Celeb y Nárloth, al igual que toda la clase. ... - Ronald Weasley. - Ron. - Bien, vamos a empezar la clase recordando algo del año pasado, en estas dos horas quiero que me hagáis una poción verisetarum y su antídoto. Daré diez puntos al que mejor haga la poción y otros diez al mejor antídoto. Aviso que guardéis bien el antídoto porqué el próximo día lo probaremos con dos personas. - Nárloth. Me gustaría que en mi clase no usara gafas de sol- Harry no se había fíjado, pero desde el desayuno que las llevaba. - Ta bé. Sols si para comer tomas un buen palto de pollo con verduras- todos se quedaron mirándola asustados. Les podían quitar cincuenta puntos por eso. - Ok, te entiendo. No te las quites si no quieres. Al final de la clase, interrumpida por algún comentario de Jhon sobre los ingredientes de la poción (parecía que esa asignatura no era su fuerte) dieron diez puntos a Hermione y a Seamus por la mejor poción y los diez por el mejor antídoto se lo dieron a Malfoy y Parkison. * * * ¿Sería posible que ella lo supiera? No, solamente lo sabían muy poca gente. A parte de los de la reunión, claro. Pero no contaban. - Nárloth. Quédate un rato a hablar conmigo.- Sus amigos se quedaron parados en la puerta, se preocupaban por ella. Le hubiera gustado tener amigos así de pequeña, pero hasta sexto curso que no tuvo. Y todavía gracias a Remus, era el que mejor le caía. - Me gustaría hablar con ella a solas. - ¿Se puede quedar Celeb? Le miró. Era igual que ella, pero parecía otra persona, el extremo opuesto. En cambio eran iguales, echos de una misma pasta. "Extremos opuestos de la misma cuerda". Sí, esa era la definición. - Por favoooor- el tono suplicante de sus palabras la convenció. - Esta bien- las pupilas de Celeb brillaron de manera extraña y Nárloth no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.- Pero se quedará en la puerta y me dará su varita. - Well. Los otros ya se habían ido, sólo quedaban ellos tres. No sabía porqué pero sentía sensación de dejavú. - ¿Qué querías?- Nárloth se quitó las gafas. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando esos ojos, los conocía, los conocía muy bien... - Repito, ¿qué querías? * * * A la hora de comer Ron, sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada de la reunión con Narya, preguntó a Nárloth: - ¿Tienes libros? - Sí- contestó extrañada. - ¿Y como los lees?- seis pares de ojos fulminantes se clavaron en él. - Pues supongo que serán de una tinta especial. - ¿A sí listilla? - Estáis empezando a pareceros a mi y a Celeb. Pues tengo una tinta especial que marcando de dónde hasta dónde quieres leer, te lo lee el libro, por supuesto son bastante más caros y solo se venden en tiendas especiales. Luego en Encantamientos, se formó el mismo espectáculo pasando lista de todas las clases (Celeb y Nárloth reclamaban como querían decirse y el maestro / maestra de turno abría la boca unos segundos). Después en Historia de la Magia, Harry vio que Nárloth sacaba una pluma que se aguantaba sobre el pergamino y un bote de tinta rara. - Es una pluma de esas que escriben lo que dices, y esto es un bote de la tinta especial que he dicho antes. Escribe lo que diga el señor Binns- murmuró Nárloth al ver la cara que ponía Harry. * * * Sí, lo sabía. Y el chico también. Pero ella no conseguía recordar. Pensó a los sitios a que iba dónde podía conocer a gente, no eran muchos. El consejo, como acostumbraba a llamarlo ella, hacía mucho que estaba parado, sólo le quedaban las reuniones. Pero allí no podía ser. No eran nada de todo lo que estaba allí. Podían ser algo nuevo. "Vamos Narya, que sólo són un par de chicos". Pero ella los conocía, incluso tenía la sensación de conocerlos muy bien. Pero no recordaba...no podía recordar. * * * A la hora de la cenar Dumbledore se levantó: - A las clases optativas que darán Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundgus Fletcher os podéis apuntar a través de los paneles de vuestras casas. Y espero un poco más de entusiasmo a la hora de montar un espectáculo para Halloween, por favor. - ¡Se nos había olvidado lo de Halloween!- exclamó Celeb. - Podríais disfrazaros tú y Nárloth de arañas- dijo Ginny. - Sí y batiros así en duelo- continuó Neville, todos rieron menos Ron. - Muy graciosos. - ¿A que os vais a apuntar?- dijo Ginny cambiando de tema. - Yo a todo- contestó Nárloth. - Yo también- dijo Celeb. - Yo a lo de Defensa y Duelo- informó Harry. - Yo lo mismo. - Yo también. - Yo creo que a todo menos lo de Lenguajes. - Yo igual que esta monada de chica. - Pues yo a todo. Por cierto ¿Os molesta si voy detrás de vosotros a la Sala Común?- dijo Hermione mirando hacia la mesa de profesores. - Claro que no Hermione- se apresuró a decir Ginny. - O noooo, nonosimportanada¿verdad? - ¿Qué dijiste Nárloth? lo has dicho muy rápido. - No lo he dicho rápido, lo que pasa que estas sordo. Y he dicho que no nos importa, imbécil. - ¿Imbécil, yo? - Sí, imbécil tú. - Comparado contigo soy la persona más inteligente del planeta. - ¿A sí?  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que no nos importa?- susurró Neville. - Que Hermione vaya a ver a Víktor Krum- contestó Jhon igual de bajo. - Claro que no, en absoluto- dijeron los dos a la vez. - Puedes ir dónde quieras, nosotros no mandamos de ti- contestó Harry mientras miraba a Ron que a cada respuesta ponía una cara más de indignado. - ¡Pero estáis locos!, ¿aceptáis así como así que Hermione...?- Ron tuvo que parar porque una patata que iba dirigida a Nárloth le pegó en el ojo. - Lo siento Ron, pero quería pegarle a esta desgraciada, no a ti- se disculpó Celeb. - ¿Desgraciada, yo? Te vas a enterar. - A mi claro que me importa que...bueno, vete, pero que sepas que...- Ron tuvo que parar bajo la segunda mirada fulminante. - Bueno, creo que será mejor que me quede. - Si te quedas no serás ya mi amiga- dijo Ginny autoritaria.- Quiero que te vayas y todos están de acuerdo y los que no lo estén lo estarán a la fuerza- lanzó una mirada muy significativa a Ron.-Todo el mundo tiene derecho de...mmm...juntarse con quien quiera. - Pero, pero, pero- empezó Ron. Un puñetazo le dio por detrás. - Lo siento Ron, quería darle a este mierdoso, pero agacho la cabeza. - Bueno, parad ya y haced las paces, acordaros que soy prefecta. - Si las estábamos haciendo, aunque este tipo sea un mierdoso. - ¿Mierdoso yo? - Por favor, aplazad la disputa a algún sitio en que no hayan profesores- suplicó Hermione mirando hacia McGonagall que los miraba atentamente, desvió la mirada y se detuvo en un punto fijo. - Creo que nos vamos- dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto nada disimulado. - Yo también- se apresuró Jhon cogiéndola de la mano. - Y yo- exclamaron a la vez Neville, Celeb y Nárloth. - Vámonos- dijo Harry, levantándose. - Pues yo me...- Nárloth le había enviado una mirada que significaba claramente "o te levantas o te vas a enterar".- Voy también- refunfuñó Ron a regañadientes. - Tienes que entenderlo, Ron, a ella le gusta Víktor y a Víktor le gusta ella. Además no sabes si Víktor es malo o bueno, así que no puedes juzgar- intentó explicar Nárloth cuando se encontraban suficientemente lejos. - ¡Pero es un Durmstang!, ¡Todos los Durmstang son igual que los de Slytherin, malvados! - ¿Eres malvado sólo porque tus padres te envíen a una escuela?- preguntó Celeb. - Además, no sabes si tooodos los Slytherin son malos- continuó Nárloth. - Sí que lo sé. - ¿Comprobaste uno a uno?- dijo Nárloth con voz de exasperada. - Su cabecilla es un idiota así que los otros lo son. - ¿Quién es el cabecilla?- preguntó Celeb. - Draco Malfoy. - ¿Y quién es ese?- se interesó Nárloth. - Uno con cara de idiota pálido y de pelo rubio platino. - Me has sido de gran ayuda. - Ay, es verdad, eres ciega- dijo en tono molesto. - Pues sí, ¿y que pasa?- gritó Nárloth histérica, se le habían caído las gafas de sol y se vió que sus ojos iban volviéndose cada vez más rojos. En ese momento estaban naranja claro.- Pero al menos no juzgo a las personas sin saber ni me pondría histérica porque quien me gusta se va con la persona que quiere. - ¡Hermione no me gusta!- gritó Ron igual de fuerte que Nárloth poniéndose rojo. - Entonces, porque te pones celoso- ya estaba roja de tanto gritar aunque sus ojos estaban rebajándose, ahora eran amarillos. - No estoy celoso. - Pues demuéstralo no metiéndote con Krum cada dos por tres ni enfuruñándote cuando ella habla de él. Ron le pegó un puñetazo a Nárloth y empezó a sangrarle la nariz. Nárloth puso una cara de sorpresa mientras cogía las gafas y se las volvía a poner, no paraba de tocarse la sangre y de mirar a Ron con la boca abierta, la cerró y abrió unas cuantas veces, luego giró y se marchó. Ron tenía cara de incredulidad y no paraba de mirarse el puño. - Yo...yo...lo siento...yo no quería- murmuró con voz afligida mirando al suelo. - Pues tuviste suerte de que le caigas bien y que estaba demasiado sorprendida porque te aseguro que si hubierais empezado una pelea hubiera ganado ella. Es muy buena pegando, lo sé por experiencia- dijo Celeb. - Ron esta vez te pasaste- susurró Harry. Ron lo miró con los ojos abiertos pero después agachó la cabeza. - Es verdad, solo estaba intentando ayudarme, soy un gilipollas- y se marchó. - Será mejor que vaya solo- detuvo Jhon a Harry. - Lo que me extraña es que no viniera nadie con los gritos que pegaban esos dos- dijo Neville. - ¿Crees que deberíamos ir ya?- preguntó Celeb a nadie en particular. - Esperemos un poco más- contestó Ginny. Después de unos cinco minutos se encaminaron a la Sala Común y vieron que estaba todo a oscuras excepto por el fuego, cuando se acostumbraron a la luz vieron que cerca de la ventana estaba Nárloth. - ¿Dónde fueron los otros?- preguntó Harry mientras los otros encendían las velas. - A dormir- contestó enseñando un frasco. Harry supuso que sería un spray o algo así. - ¿Y Ron? - Está en su cama. - ¿Hicieron las paces? - Creo que sí. - ¿Crees? - Al poco de venir aquí, cuando ya todos se habían dormido (eché un poco de spray pasando por el agujero, cuando se habían ido todos, entonces entré) entró Ron. Me extrañó un poco, ya que suponía que le habríais contado lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera devuelto- esto último lo dijo mirando a Celeb que giró la cabeza- y a pesar de que estaba muy enojada se me pasó un poco el enfado al ver que entraba con la cabeza baja murmurando todo el rato. "¿Ron?, ¿te pasa algo?" pregunté olvidando por completo del "incidente". "Me comporte como un capullo, lo siento" y se fue corriendo. Neville y Celeb se fueron enseguida a su cuartos, al poco rato fueron Jhon y Ginny, ya era bastante tarde. - Está bonita la luna- dijo Harry, contemplando en verdad a Nárloth. - Harry, tú eres el mejor amigo de Ron, ¿verdad? - Sí. - Y él te preocupa. - Sí. - Entonces debo decirte que ocurrió en verdad. Entró como te dije y yo le hice la misma pregunta y de verdad me olvidé del puñetazo, pero contestó de otra forma. Tardo un rato en reaccionar, luego se sentó y dijo con la cara entre las manos "Soy un imbécil, me tendría que haber dado cuenta, tienes toda la razón del mundo y no me había dado cuenta, y no pude parar, y me lo dijiste, y te pegué, y...y...soy un capullo" Allí calló, supongo que estaba llorando- Nárloth paró, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando hacia arriba, Harry intentó imaginarse la escena, nunca había visto a Ron llorando, debía estar muy arrepentido y dolido.- Luego intenté consolarle dándole palabras de ánimo, le dije que de verdad no sabía que quisiera tanto a Hermione, y que él era mejor chico y más guapo y simpático que Krum y que seguro que se quedaría con él y que yo le ayudaría a abrirle los ojos a Hermione, él se limpió los ojos y fue a su cama, tendrás que ir a consolarle. - Ron te cae bien, ¿verdad? - Verdad, no me gustaría volverme a pelear con él. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Nárloth habló: - Debe estar realmente bonita la luna. - Eso ya lo dije yo antes. - Pero no te estabas fijando en ella. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - La fuerza me acompaña- susurró haciendo la voz de Lord Vader. Harry y Nárloth se rieron a gusto, a Harry no le permitían mucho sus tíos, pero las tres películas viejas de Star Wars las habían dado muchas veces en la tele, y eso si que le permitían. - Me voy con Ron. - Yo me quedaré sintiendo la belleza del cielo. - Que no iguala a la tuya- pensó Harry, pero se cayó y fue a la habitación todo rojo. Se acostó en la cama y empezó a pensar en Nárloth, pero en su pensamiento se cruzó Cho. Estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho, pero ahora le gustaba Nárloth, podría ser que más que Cho. Harry recordó la sensación que sentía con Nárloth y cuando miraba a Cho el año pasado y la sensación que sentía ahora cuando miraba a Cho. Ahora la veía como una chica guapa, puede que la más guapa quitando a Nárloth, pero nada más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro. - ¿Ron? Silencio. - ¿Ron? Silencio. - ¡Ron! Silencio. Harry decidió ir a ver que le pasaba. Corrió la cortina de su cama y vio que tenía la cabeza metida en la almohada, la tocó, estaba húmeda. Entonces recordó las palabras de Nárloth " Allí calló, supongo que estaba llorando", la cara que tenía, los labios apretados y la cabeza hacia arriba, supuso que le debió sorprender mucho el comportamiento de Ron, y que sintió una gran tristeza por él. - Nárloth es una gran compañera, ¿verdad?- decidió empezar Harry. - Sí. - Se preocupa mucho por los demás. - Sí. - Sobretodo de sus amigos. - ¿Soy su amigo?- dijo girándose, tenía huellas de haber llorado hasta hace muy poco. - ¿Por qué no deberías serlo? A ella le caes bien. - Si yo estuviera en su lugar y ella en el mío no le hablaría nunca más. - Y ella en cambió te ayudó. - ¿Os lo contó?- preguntó sentándose de pronto. - ¿El que? - No te hagas el despistado, lo que pasó. - Sí, me dijo que entraste cabizbajo, que le confesaste que te gustaba Hermione y te disculpaste, luego lloraste, ella te consoló y te viniste aquí. - ¿Algo más? - Me preguntó si era tu mejor amigo y si me preocupaba por ti. - ¿Y tú que contestaste? - Sí a las dos. - ¿Nada más? - Nada más. - Entonces no lo contó todo- dijo Ron tumbándose. Harry se extrañó, ¿qué podría haber pasado que fuera tan importante? - Cuando empecé a...estooo...a llorar, Nárloth vino a consolarme como a un niño pequeño, y funcioné. Entonces me dijo: "Imagina que harías en esta situación, primero te la digo y después lo representó. A ver, yo soy Hermione, me peleó con Krum, le doy y me voy, llego a la sala común y empiezo a llorar, tú entras, ¿y que haces?. Venga levántate y ponte en la entrad, eso es" Entonces empezó a representarlo, es muy buena actriz, aunque yo apenas la veía, estaba todo a oscuras, pero imitaba perfectamente las voces de Hermione y de Krum, yo mientras me iba imaginando la escena, llegó a la parte que empezaba a llorar y que yo entraba a la sala común, intenté imaginarme con todas mis fuerzas que Nárloth era Hermione, y lo conseguí.- Ron paró, Harry no sabía todavía porque le contaba todo eso, le parecía una manera eficaz de consolar a una persona, entretenerle.- Bueno, entonces me acerqué y me senté en la butaca dónde estaba y la cogí de los hombros y entonces...entonces la besé. Harry se había quedado estupefacto, ¿Ron besando a Nárloth?, ¿Su mejor amigo con la chica que le gustaba? de repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de pegarle un puñetazo, ganas que no contuvo, pero Ron ni se inmutó. - Lo siento Harry- dijo llorando silenciosamente, pero con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- pero te juro que pensaba que era Hermione, pero todavía no te lo conté todo. Después Nárloth forcejó y me di cuenta de lo que hacía, y la solté avergonzado. "Lo...lo siento". "No importa, fue un error, pero la próxima vez ve con más cuidado, que ya tengo novio". Cuando ya me iba me dijo: "Si esto pasa de verdad, no sueltes a Hermione tan pronto". - Eres un imbécil. - Creo que le gustas un poco. Harry se metió en su cama y fingió no escucharle. - Siempre te pide a ti que le ayudes en las escaleras, y se puso roja como un tomate cuando la cogiste, en lo de la pelea de espadas. Creo que fui el único que me fijé. Harry recordó como se le había revuelto el estómago en ese momento. - Bueno, no quería decirte esto, pero visto que me estas escuchando tan atentamente no te importará. Nárloth me dijo que hoy iría a ver a su novio, que no me extrañara si llegaba tarde al almuerzo. De todas maneras creo que le gustas un poco, aunque no tanto como ella a ti. Harry se preguntó porque había dicho eso, ¿tanto se le notaba que le gustaba Nárloth? él no había dicho nada a Ron, pero no pensaba girarse para preguntar, no pensaba hablarle más. Al día siguiente se despertó el primero, vio que Ron tenía la almohada y la manta tiradas por el suelo. Harry tocó la manta, estaba mojada, se fijó en la cama, el sitio dónde Ron había apoyado la cabeza estaba mojado también, debió llorar mucho, tenía que sentirse muy culpable o solo era que estaba muy triste por Hermione quiso pensar, pero una voz que no había escuchado nunca y que salía de su interior: "Puede que sea por las dos cosas". Le dio mucha pena, pero decidió que no hablaría con él hasta que le pidiera perdón. "¿Perdón de que?". De haber besado a Nárloth. "¿A ti?, en todo caso a ella y al novio". Pues perdón de otra cosa. "De que". De lo que sea. Esto último lo dijo en voz alta. Todavía era pronto pero bajó a desayunar. Había muy poca gente en el comedor. * * * Intentaría seguir el consejo de Nárloth, se tenía que concentrar, ¿con quién podría practicar? Con Harry. Que raro, estaba sólo, ¿qué pasaría? - Escucha Jhon. Tenemos que evitar que Ron, Harry y Nárloth se sienten juntos. - ¿Y eso por?- preguntó entre sorprendido y cabreado por que no le había estado escuchando. - Todavía no lo sé. - Hola Harry- dijo Jhon sentándose a su izquierda. - ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Celeb mientras se sentaba a su derecha. - Sí- mintió Harry. Entonces entraron Neville, Ginny y Hermione. Jhon se levantó, le pegó un beso a Ginny. - Escuchad, tenemos que evitar que Ron, Nárloth y Harry se sienten cerca el uno del otro. No pregunten porqué no sé nada, me lo dijo Celeb. Ginny, Neville y Hermione se sentaron delante suya en ese orden, Ginny delante de Jhon. Se respiraba un ambiente tenso y no paraban de mirar a Harry con cara extraña, no era menos, les había pedido una casa extraña, pero por ahora sólo entendía la mitad. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tengo una mancha o algo? Todos empezaron a hablar como si estuvieran de lo más normal, cosa que molestaba todavía más a Harry. Después de unos minutos de tensión entro Ron con aire abatido, se sentó al lado de Hermione, que lo miró extrañada. - ¿Qué te pasa? - Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. - ¿No dormiste bien? - Mejor decir que prácticamente no dormí. A Harry le entraron remordimientos, no se dio cuenta de que Celeb lo miraba fijamente. Pensó que de verdad podría ser un error, que de verdad había pensado que era Hermione. Celeb abrió muchísimo los ojos. No, no era eso, lo había echo para fastidiarle, porque sabía que era la chica que le gustaba. "Pero porqué haría eso, es la persona que más te aprecia de Hogwarts, incluyendo profesores", la voz volvía a aparecer, Harry intentó apagarla, pero no pudo. Celeb frunció ligeramente el ceño, Harry se portaba raro,podría ser que le ocurriera, no, de él no se esperaba eso, otros cayeron, pero él no. Antes de que Harry se girara gritó: - ¿Qué nos toca a primera hora? - Herbología, pero no hace falta que chilles tanto, que los de tu lado no son estúpidos- contestó Seamus desde la punta más alejada de la mesa. Normalmente iba con los de sexto. - ¡Qué bien!- exclamó Celeb. - ¿Te gusta Herbología?- preguntó Neville. - ¡Si es mi asignatura preferida! - ¿De veras? ¡También la mía! ¡Al menos una conversación verdadera! Ya era hora, estaban todos muy tensos, ¿por qué sería?. "Quizá por qué saben lo de anoche" ¡O no, la voz no!. ¿Cómo lo van a saber si no se lo he contado a nadie? Y Ron tampoco se lo ha dicho a nadie, esta callado todo el rato. "Pero Celeb sospecha algo, a pesar de que no se lo ha dicho a nadie". ¿Y cómo iba a sospechar?. "¿No te fijaste de que te miraba atentamente?". ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?. "Todo". ¿Todo?. "Tú no conoces a ese tipo de gente". ¿Y tú sí?. "Sí". - ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- dijo una voz alegre. - Nárloth, ¿Estás contenta y feliz? - Sí Ginny, estoy contenta y feliz. - ¿Ya están con el estúpido saludo? - No es estúpido, Celeb. Además es muy bonito y ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Celeb puso una cara extrañada, ahora si que no entendía nada de nada, pero después comprendió, sólo una cosa la podía hacer feliz hasta el punto de parecer tonta. Puso una cara como de desinteresado y dijo: - ¿Viste a Blaine?- utilizó un tono tan neutral que hasta era gracioso. - Sí. - ¿Y dónde fuisteis?- preguntó Jhon en tono de padre. - Al bosque- casi cantó Nárloth con expresión soñadora. - Te dije que no salieras del Reino Unido, o al menos no muchas veces y tú la segunda noche, ala. - Mira quien habla, el que cumple todas las normas. - Yo...estooo. - No te preocupes además, fuimos aquí cerca. - ¿Al Bosque Prohibido?- preguntó Celeb con el mismo tono de antes. Hermione, Neville y Ginny no pudieron reprimir unas risas. - Exactamente. - Nárloth. - ¡Vamos Jhon! Él lo conoce bien, vino un día antes que nosotros, lo trajo Dard. - Está bieeeen. ¿Quién podría ser ese Blaine? Estaba claro que no iba a Hogwarts. "Te tendrías que preguntar ¿Qué podría ser?". Estaba claro, una persona. "Yo no estaría tan seguro". Harry había decidido dejar hablar a la voz, no podía hacerle mal. - Vamos a clase, o llegaremos a tarde. - Adiós Ginny, entre clase y clase iré a verte. - Como me gustaría que fuéramos al mismo curso. - Ma encantaría. - ¡Oh, Jhon! - ¡Mi querida Ginny! - Lo resistirán, no se preocupen- dijo Neville entre risas. Se dieron un largo beso y consiguieron separarse. En la clase de Herbología la maestra los puso por tríos. Fueron Neville, Celeb y Hermione, Jhon, Seamus y Justin y Ron, Harry y Nárloth. Nárloth no paraba de intentar entablar una conversación normal, Ron se pasó toda la clase haciéndole preguntas o diciendo comentario a Harry para ver si contestaba. Al final de la clase, Nárloth apartó a Harry bastante lejos. - ¿Pero que pasó?, ¿por qué estuviste tan desagradable?. - Deberías saberlo de sobra. - ¿Os peleasteis tú y Ron? - Exacto. - ¿Pero por qué? - Eso también lo sabes. Nárloth se quedó un rato pensando, se quitó las gafas, parecía que pensaba mejor, al rato volvió la cabeza a Harry con los ojos lila claro y la boca abierta , la cerro y abrió varias veces, al igual que cuando Ron le pegó, por lo que debería estar muy sorprendida. - ¿Ron te lo contó? - ¿El qué? - No te hagas el tonto, lo que pasó anoche. - Adivinaste. - Sólo fue un error, pensé que lo comprenderías. - ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?- dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz. - Por que creí que no tenía importancia- contestó Nárloth igual de alto, sus ojos estaban amarillo pálido. - Pues sí que la tiene. Además, seguro que te gustó, si no, le habrías dado más importancia- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro. - Yo no soy de esas- dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños. Habían pasado en una velocidad vertiginosa al naranja oscuro pasando por todos los colores del medio. - Pues no lo demuestras. Harry notó un agudo dolor en la mandíbula inferior. - ¡Que se vaya a la mierda Ron, vete a la mierda tú, que se vayan a la mierda todos, pero a mi dejadme en paz!- gritó tan alto que la debieron escuchar en Hogesmeade- ¡Y ahora me voy a un sitio dónde estar tranquila con gente que me quiere!- Sus ojos de color rojo sangre hacían auténtico pavor. * * * Ya estaba, el segundo día problemas, no del tipo que esperaba pero problemas al fin y al cabo. ¿Dónde podía ir?, ¿dónde había gente que la quería? "El grupo, en la cabaña de Hágrid". Abrió la puerta. Estaban todos, Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Mundgus, Narya, Bill, y por supuesto, Hágrid. Todos lo miraron extrañados, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que sus ojos iban alternando colores que iban entre el verde pálido y el gris azulado, ella intentó dibujar una sonrisa. - Hola chicos. - Hola, Nárloth. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Mundgus. - Bien gracias, ¿Y vosotros? - Bien, vamos tirando. - Perfecto. - Bastante bien. - No va mal. - Muy bien. - Estupendo. - ¿Podría hablar con Remus y Sirius? - Claro- dijeron los interesados. - A solas. - Escucha, esta es mi casa- dijo Hágrid riéndose. Nárloth le envió una mirada de súplica. - Bien, vámonos- dijeron Narya y Bill a la vez, lo que provocó risas por parte de todos. - ¿Qué quieres Nárloth?- preguntó Remus. - Estabais hablando de mi, ¿no es cierto?- contestó casi amenazante. Sirius y Remus no sabían que decir. El primero estaba buscando una respuesta convincente bajo los gestos del otro. - Un poco- Remus le dirigió una mirada fulminante. - De mi y de Celeb. - Ya que estamos dispuestos a decir la verdad, sí. - ¿Y qué dijeron? - Nada importante- Remus tenía un tono de voz nada convincente. - ¿Nunca has vivido un duro interrogatorio?- preguntó Nárloth. De repente parecía más grande, más majestuosa y más peligrosa, sobretodo más peligrosa. Sirius se puso pálido y Remus apenas alcanzó a tartamudear un escueto "no". Nárloth se tranquilizó. - No venía a hablar de eso precisamente, necesito que me ayudéis. - ¿Qué quieres? - Causé un problema que no puedo solucionar. Ron y Harry se pelearon. - ¿Quéééééééééé? * * * - ¿Me perdí algo?- dijo Hermione al llegar a Harry que estaba con los ojos como platos y tocándose dónde le había pegado. - ¿Se pelearon?- preguntó Ron en un tono de voz grave. - Me parece que salta a la vista - dijo Jhon divertido, pero cambió al ver la cara de Celeb. - Yo, creo que voy al servicio- se apresuró a irse Ron. - ¿Te duelo mucho?- se interesó Hermione. - Tratándose de Nárloth enfadada la dolerá una semana, si es de Nárloth muy enfadad, será un mes- contestó Celeb. - Y por lo visto estaba en un estado que no le habíamos conocido: furiosa. No se cuanto durará el dolor, pero dolerá muchísimo y cada vez será peor- continuó Jhon. - Lo sabemos por experiencia, es especialidad suya eso de que los golpes cada día que pasan duran más. Harry tuvo que reconocer que le dolía bastante. La clase siguiente fue Adivinación, y Ron no fue en toda la hora, Harry se estaba empezando a preocuparse aún en contra de su voluntad. A la hora de comer tampoco fue. - ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Ginny. - Se fue al váter y no volvió- dijo Neville preocupado. - ¿Tampoco fue a Adivinación?- inquirió Hermione igual de preocupada que Neville. Celeb solo meneó la cabeza. - No sé que puede haberle puesto así- dijo Jhon. Celeb miró a Harry y este se sintió culpable. En ese momento le llegó una lechuza. - ¿A la hora de comer?, que raro- pensó Harry mientras abría la carta.  
  
En la cabaña de Hágrid a las cuatro. Sirius.  
  
* * * - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Remus a un todavía pálido Sirius. - Yo vi una figura así y también sufrí un duro interrogatorio. - Si no te explicas mejor... ¿Se lo decía? No, no le entendería. Peor, no le creería. - Podemos decir a los otros que entren. - Está bien. * * * Harry se preocupó ¿Qué podía ser tan importante?. Se levantó y fue a los dormitorios bajo la mirada culpabilizadora de Celeb. Al llegar a la habitación vio a Ron tumbado, se fijó que tenía la piel de los dedos y los nudillos destrozados, miró la pared, sí, había un sitio con claras señales de haber sido golpeado. Se miró el reloj, las tres y media, tomaría el aire. Dio una vuelta por el patio, después se sentó delante del lago sin pensar en nada, tiró una piedra y contó los botes: cinco, se miró el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro, iría ya. - ¿Qué pasó, Harry?- le dijo Sirius al abrir la puerta. Con él estaba Remus. - ¿Qué pasó de qué? - Después de la primera clase se nos vino Nárloth. - Empezó a decir que todo era culpa suya que os habíais peleado- dijo Sirius. - Exactamente dijo "Por mi culpa se pelearon" y no paraba de repetirlo, como en estado de schok- corrigió Remus. - Eso, entonces hice que se sentara sobre mis rodillas y pregunté quién se había peleado, me quede de piedra cuando dijo que erais Ron y tú, "¿Ron y Harry, pelearse por Nárloth?, imposible". Entonces contó toda la historia del teatro y el beso, entonces me lo creí menos "¿Harry enfadado con Ron por una simple confusión?", pensé que me engañaba, pero entonces casi se echó a llorar ¡Alguien que planeó el secuestro de el mortífago que menos le interesaba a Voldemort que se supiese de su existencia y lo llevo a cabo!, ¡Llorando!, todavía más imposible que lo otro. Había de ser muy grave. "Por lo que me dijiste no esperaba que fuera así, solo intentaba ayudar a Ron, ¡estaba tan deprimido porqué Hermione estaba con Krum!, tendrías que haberlo visto" me dijo. - ¿La conocías de antes? - Sí, pero eso ahora no importa- dijo intentando visiblemente cambiar de tema. - Después nos contó que te habías peleado con ella- dijo Remus - Nunca creí que hicieras eso ¡te peleas con tu mejor amigo y con una de tus amigas en menos de 24 horas! - Tendrías que pedir perdón a Ron y a Nárloth- dijo Remus en plan pacificador. - Sí ¿pero como? - No sé, averígualo. - Gracias, Sirius * * * - Veo que no perdiste tu don de inventarte historias. - Ya ves. - Pero esta vez te pasaste, creí que no se lo tragaba. - ¡Pero si fue magnífica! - Sí, sí. Por cierto, ¿de que conoces a Nárloth? - Fue la que me ayudó en los Pirineos, dijo que me debía una disculpa. - ¿De qué? - No sé- mintió Sirius, en realidad se estaba haciendo una idea. - Lo cierto es que yo tengo la impresión de conocerla de antes. - Creo que todos la tenemos, ¿te fijaste que todos la trataban cómo si fuera una conocida de toda la vida? - Podría ser por amabilidad. - Sí, pero también la trataban como si fuera superior. - Vamos, ¡Que cosas que te inventas! - ¡Pero es verdad! - Es verdad que le sentó bien participar en nuestra reunión después de hablar con nosotros, pero todos la tratamos normal. Sí que tienes razón en que a todos le caemos muy bien y es verdad que pareze cómo si tivuera cinco años más cuando habla de ciertas cosas. Pero lo único. Lo sabía, no le creía, seguramente los otros tampoco le creerían. - Vámonos, Hágrid está a punto de llegar, y quedamos que no le contaríamos de la pelea de esos tres. - Está bien, Remus. * * * Harry salió un poco extrañado ¿Era para eso por lo que le habían llamado?, ¿Solo para eso?, pero lo pensó mejor. Si no se lo hubieran dicho, no habría cedido. Pero no sabía como pedir perdón, no lo había hecho nunca. Pensó en como había pedido perdón Ron a Nárloth, reconociendo sus errores. Nárloth no era nada rencorosa, perdonaba en seguida. ¡Pero no por eso tenía que aceptar que la besaran tan fácilmente ni a Ron de aprovecharse!. "Recuerda que fue un error". Es verdad, fue un error. Fue un error, fue un error. - ¿Ron? - ¿Mmmm? - Tenemos clase. - ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Ah. Hola Harry. - Lo siento Ron, yo no quería ponerme así. Bueno, sí quería pero no quería, y estoo, sólo quiero que me perdones. - No te preocupes, Harry, yo me habría puesto igual. Fíjate como me puso cuando se fue con Krum. - No es lo mismo. - Venga, reconócelo. ¡Te gusta Nárloth! - No. - Vengaaaa. - Sí, un poco. - ¿Un poco? - ¡Vale, me gusta, pero sólo de que es guapa! Además, llegaremos tarde a la clase de tu hermano- gritó tirándole el cojín. - ¿Con que esas tenemos?- dijo Ron riéndose devolviéndole el cojín. Empezaron una guerra de cojines hasta que Harry gritó: - ¡Sólo quedan cinco minutos! Cuando llegaron a clase Bill todavía no había venido: - ¡Dos minutos!, ¡Todo un récord!- exclamó Ron. - ¿Todavía no solucionasteis vuestros problemas con Nárloth?- preguntó Celeb cuando se sentaron detrás suya. - ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Harry. - ¿No la habéis visto? - No. - Ya se fue otra vez al Bosque con Blaine. Mira que le dije...- se entrometió Jhon. - Buenas. Como ya sabréis, soy Bill Weasley, llamadme Bill, espero durar más que los otros profesores. Con los tiempos que corren quiero que estéis bien preparados en esta asignatura, esta clase la dedicaremos a repasar todo lo que sabéis. Hermione, ¿Qué tienes que hacer si...? Cuando bajaron a cenar vieron que Ginny ya estaba allí. - ¿No fue?- preguntó únicamente, besando a Jhon. - No. Supongo que habrá estado con el novio, ¿le habrá dicho lo de Ron? probablemente no. "Claro que lo dijo, es mucho más comprensivo que tú, por eso le quiere". ¡Calla! Harry no soportaba pensar que Nárloth quería a otra persona, y menos que se lo dijera esa molesta voz. "Vale me callaré, pero que sepas que descubrí algo muy interesante de ella". ¿De verdad?. "Me dijiste que me callara". La voz no dijo nada más. - ¡Mierda! - ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? - No, nada. Gracias Ron. - ¿Entonces porque no comes? - Estaba pensando. - Bueno, pues te dejo con tus pensamientos. De repente oyó claramente la voz de Celeb dentro de su cabeza: - Está esperándote en la sala común. Harry miró extrañado a todas partes. De repente notó que una mirada se le clavaba fijamente. - Ve- vio Harry que hacía Celeb con los labios. - ¿Qué le dijiste?- oyó Harry que decía Jhon en todo amenazador a Celeb cuando estaba un poco lejos. - ¿Viste que le dijera algo? - No, pero has hecho lo mismo que hace Nárloth. ¿Qué será lo que hace Nárloth? pensó mientras entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. - ¿Nárloth? Estaba asomada a la ventana, postura a la que pronto se acostumbrarían. - Nárloth. - ¿Mmm? - Quiero decirte que lo siento, que puede...estoy seguro de que fue un error, y que no me tendría que haber enfadado tanto por eso, porque, porque no tiene sentido, no sé porqué me lo tomé tan en serio y... Nárloth se giró con una expresión radiante. - ¿De verdad crees todo lo que dices? - Claro- "Casi todo" - ¡Oh, Harry!, ¡Te quiero!- exclamó colgándose de su cuello y llenándolo de besos. - ¿De verdad? - ¡Claro!, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿no? Decir que Harry se desinfló un poco sería exagerar, se desinfló muchísimo. - ¿Sabes que´? Los gemelos ya estan montando su tienda de bromas, junto con Jhon. - ¿Sí? Estuvieron hablando hasta que entraron Celeb y Ron. - ¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Ron. - ¡Oh, venga, pasad!- contestó Nárloth entre risas. - Celeb, se te ve muy cansado. - ¡Agotado! - Le estaba comentando que este año les será difícil en quidditch. - ¿Y eso por?- preguntó Ron alegre. - Se presentan el dúo. Celeb abrió las ojos e hizo el gesto de golpear a a algo. Nárloth asintió y sonrió. - Sí, desde luego lo tendrán difícil. Entraron Jhon y Ginny cogidos de la mano y se sentaron en una misma silla abriendo el semicírculo, había ya más gente. Estuvieron en actitud muy cariñosa y casi no hablaron en toda la conversación. - Me estoy poniendo nervioso con tanto amor- exclamó Ron. - Si molestamos nos vamos a un rincón. - Eso- dijo Celeb. Entró Neville. - ¿Todavía no está Hermione? - No- dijeron Celeb y Harry. Ron puso mala cara. - Ahora vuelvo. Neville subió y bajó con un bloc de dibujo y lápices de colores. - Nárloth, no te muevas. - ¿Te gusta dibujar?- preguntó Harry extrañado. - Sí- dijo Neville sonrojándose. Contemplaron como dibujaba Neville. Parecía que era muy fácil viéndole dibujar la ventana a trazos rápidos, y una bonita luna. Luego se detuvo en el contorno de la chica apoyada mirando hacia fuera. Cogió el marrón oscuro y pintó los bordes de la ventana, luego el azul y el blanco para la luna. Después se dedicó a dibujar pequeños puntos representando estrellas y un poco hacia arriba a la izquierda pinto una gran estrella de color rojo en forma de rombo de las puntas de las cuales salían líneas gruesas de su mismo color, luego lo repaso con un color amarillo pálido. Cuando acabó pintó el cielo de azul oscuro y por último pintó a la chica toda negra, como si fuera una sombra. - Es precioso- murmuró Celeb. - ¡No nos habías dicho que dibujabas tan bien!- exclamó Harry. - Bueno, no todo lo tengo que hacer mal- dijo Neville mientras arrancaba la hoja y se la daba a Nárloth. - Me encantaría poderlo ver- murmuró con tristeza al coger el folio. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ya quedaba menos gente en la Sala Común. Entró Hermione. - Hola, ¿ya solucionaron vuestros problemas? - Cerrad los ojos- dijo Celeb. Todos le hicieron caso, oyeron el ruido de un spray y al poco tiempo Celeb dijo. - Ya podéis abrirlos. - ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ginny divertida. - ¿Terminasteis de besuquearos?- contestó haciendo que Ginny y Jhon se pusieran rojos.- Esperad y veréis. A los cinco minutos todos se habían ido. - Que raro, todavía es pronto- dijo Ron. - Sí pero les eché spray para dormir. - Me encanta la noche- dijo Nárloth sin hacer caso.- Fijáos en el cielo, ¿veis esa estrella brillante?, ¿más o menos en esa dirección? Celeb sonrió y se giró con el dedo en los labios. - Se está poniendo melancólica- susurró. Ginny sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jhon y este la abrazó por detrás. - Sé una bonita historia sobre ella. En ese momento se puso a cantar una dulce canción en un idioma que nadie comprendió pero les fascinó a todos, y todo eso era todavía más bonito con la espectacular voz de Nárloth que les influyó a todos una gran paz. En ese momento Celeb empezó también a cantar, y a pesar de ser muy diferente, su voz era igual de bonita. Cuando terminaron, Harry vio de reojo que Hermione se secaba una lágrima y Neville empezó a aplaudir fuertemente. - No sabía que sabías esa canción- murmuró Nárloth. - Yo tampoco - ¡Que bien que cantáis!- dijo Neville emocionado, al parecer secándose también una lágrima. - Sí- murmuró Nárloth con los ojos brillantes- ¿Te acuerdas Celeb? - Cómo no me voy a acordar. - Yo me voy a dormir- dijo Neville. Celeb y Nárloth estaban unidos en una discusión / conversación, Ginny y Jhon no se veía lo que estaban haciendo en el rincón oscuro dónde estaban. - ¿Os fijasteis lo que ha aumentado nuestro grupo?- dijo Harry.- Hemos pasado de tres a ocho. - A mi me caen todos muy bien- opinó Ron. - Y aceptamos a Ginny y a Neville. - Me gusta más así. Nárloth y Celeb se levantaron y Hermione fue con Nárloth. Cuando Celeb pasó al lado de Ron y Harry murmuró: - Recordad este momento, habéis visto a la auténtica Nárloth. Los dos se quedaron parados, pero también se fueron a sus habitaciones.  
  
Bueno, bueno, sé que me extendí centrandome en estos, en el próximo capi, 1º misterio!!!! Pero no uno de los 13, otro aparte^^. Dos Selfinserts!!!! Y también nuevos personages (que no selfinserts). Por cierto, todos los selfinserts en la 85 i esta es la 36. Ja he acabat el 1º capi del català!!!!!  
  
ALGUIEN QUE TRADUZCA LA TRILOGIA DE DRACOOOO!!!!! QUE NO TENGO NPI DE INGLÉS!!!!!!  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW  
  
AMUNT VALÈNCIA!!! GIBRALTAR ANGLESA!!!! LA PEREJIL PATRIMONI DE L'HUMANITAT!!!! INDEPENDÈNCIA PELS PAÏSOS CATALANS I PER A EUSKADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
